It will be fun!
by bluefrosty27
Summary: More or less Xover with Inside Out! Joy loves Jack, and he had fought a lot to make him a happy boy. He lives with his sister and mom, he loves them and they love him. But one day, when Jack promised Emma he will teach her how to ice-skate, neither he nor his emotions thought it will be his last day.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I have had this idea for a while now and I had to take it out of my head XD This is a oneshot, but if I see that you guys liked it or receive enough support, I will continue it :) This is my first Xover, so please, if you don't like it, don't review, but if you liked it or have suggestions, I am more than happy to read them and improve!**

* * *

It was a special day for Jack, so it meant it was a special day for his emotions too.

Santa gave the siblings a pair of ice-skates for Christmas. Jack had been really happy that day, as his last ones broke last year, and Emma asked him if he could teach her how to ice-skate.

At first, Disgust and Anger made Jack grimace. He didn't want Emma learning; he was the best ice skater in their town and didn't want to lose his title. But when he saw Emma's hopeful brown eyes, Jack's heart clenched painfully and Sadness broke down in tears, making Jack feel guilty for even thinking that.

"Of course, I will teach you, Em" He had said, ruffling her straight brown hair.

Since then, the nine girl old girl hadn't stopped jumping up and down in excitement, something that really pissed Disgust and Anger sometimes.

The day had started like always. Jack opened his eyes, yawned, tried to wake up and…felt asleep again. Then, hours later, Emma came into his small room and woke him up definitely.

"Jack! Come on! You promised it!" She cried, pulling the still sleepy boy out of bed.

Joy loved their sister's enthusiasm and made Jack laugh

"Haha I know I promised it, Em but let's have breakfast first, ok?"

The girl nodded and both siblings said good morning to their mother, who was cooking breakfast.

Jack noticed that the food was even less than yesterday.

Sadness pushed Joy from the panel and moved a few levers and buttons, making Jack's smile slowly turn into a sad pout.

"We won't have food anymore! We will starve to death because we can't get enough food!" Sadness wept, falling to the floor face first, trying to hide from the cruel world.

Fear shrieked and tried to approach the panel too; wanting to tell Jack that they could die, that Emma could get sick, that they shouldn't go to ice-skate because they weren't healthy enough, but Joy, Anger and Disgust prevented him.

"Calm down, Fear!" Anger screamed, fire bursting from his head and slapping the purple emotion a few times. "We are going to ice skate and you aren't ruining the day!"

Joy rolled his eyes and with Sadness help, they offered Emma and their mom the rest of their food, watching as the blue and yellow orb rolled to the storage.

When they were done, Jack couldn't find another excuse to tell his sister no, so he let himself be dragged to the door. He barely had time to actually grab their skates and put on his cloak.

Joy was controlling the panel, waving at their mom as Emma pulled Jack towards the frozen lake.

"Be careful!" Said their mom and Jack laughed.

"We will!"

Jack looked one last time at his mother with a smile and followed Emma.

Disgust rolled his eyes.

"Why does she worry so much?! We are not two! We can obviously take care of ourselves!" He said, crossing his arms, disheveled green hair covering part of his eyes.

Joy giggled. "Oh, come on, guys! This will be _fun_! And we will try our new skates!"

Jack smiled at the thought.

When they arrived, Emma let Jack's hand go and sat down on the snow to put on her ice-skates.

Fear looked at the frozen lake in front of them. "Gu-guys…I don't think it is solid enough…we should wait a couple of days…or a year"

Anger glared at him. "It is fine! We checked it yesterday!"

Fear cowered behind Joy, but that uneasy feeling inside him didn't go away.

"Urgh! She is doing it wrong!" Disgust said, pointing at how Emma put on her skates and Joy made Jack help her.

"Ok, young lady, come on! You are ready!" Jack said with a smile, helping his sister stand up and taking her to the ice.

Joy chirped with, well, joy and dragged the other emotions in a team hug, most of them didn't return it.

Joy hummed and separated, approaching the panel and pressing a few buttons. A yellow orb, which was a memory of when Jack learnt to ice skate at a great speed and do flips in the air, appeared and was projected to Jack.

"hey, Em, you are doing great! I know that with practice, you will learn to do flips in the air like me!"

Emma smiled brightly and Joy sighed happily. He loved to see their sister smile.

"Will you also teach me that?!"

Jack smiled. "Of course I will"

The emotions in the Headquarters didn't know how much time passed since that adorable memory, didn't know what exactly happened, but they heard a sound.

Fear jumped into action and Jack frowned worriedly. The boy looked down at Emma and saw the ice under her, cracking.

Fear screamed at the top of his lungs and panicked, running everywhere in the quarter until Anger punched him.

Sadness immediately took control of the panel. "Emma is going to die!" He cried, tears streaming down his light blue cheeks.

Joy, who had been frozen in shock, blinked and ran to the panel. Jack took off his ice-skates to keep the ice from breaking under him too.

"It's ok, it's ok, don-don't look down, just look at me"

Joy frowned, wondering why Jack's voice stammered. He looked at his right and saw Fear in the panel too.

"Jack…I'm scared…"

Emma whimpered, looking down at the ice which continued breaking

The other emotions didn't dare to speak, so concentrated in what Joy and Fear were doing.

"I know, I know…"

Jack gave a step, trying to approach his sister, but the ice cracked under his bare foot.

Fear screamed and Jack made a scared face, not knowing he made Emma grimace.

Joy insisted in making Jack smile.

"But-but you are gonna be alright, you are not gonna fall in…"

Joy didn't know what to do, Fear was keeping Jack scared and didn't let him think straight.

Joy suddenly widened his eyes and looked at the hub which contained Jack's core memories. He looked past the window, were 'Fun Island' was shining.

He got an idea.

"Em..um..,we are gonna have a little fun instead!"

Jack opened his arms with a small smile, waiting for her sister to believe him.

She didn't, and she cried. "No, we are not!"

"Will I trick you?"

Jack asked with a nervous laugh.

"Are you kidding me, Joy? This isn't time for stupid questions!" Disgust shouted.

"Yes! You always play tricks!" Emma whimpered.

"The girl knows us" Anger admitted and Disgust nodded. Sadness couldn't even see, he was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth. They will lose their baby sister!

"No…well, not-not-not this time…I promise, I promise you are gonna-you are gonna be fine…You have to believe in me…"

Joy sighed nervously; 'Family Island' was working.

Sadness cries got louder.

"Guys! I need help! What do we do?!" Joy asked loudly, trying to be calm.

Everyone frowned in thought when Anger noticed something next to Jack and ran to a box, searching between many light bulbs the correct one.

"Joy! Think fast!"

Joy frowned but caught the light bulb and put it in the panel.

Jack looked at his right and his eyes lit up.

"You wanna play a game?"

Joy smiled at Anger. "You are a genius, Anger! This should works!"

"Do you wanna play hopscotch? Like we play every day"

Emma smiled a bit.

"Guys, it's working!" Joy cried happily, Emma will be fine; they won't lose their sister as they lost their dad years ago.

"It is as easy as…one"

Jack stepped forward and the ice cracked. Jack winced, thanks to Fear, but when he looked at Emma, he smiled and made as if he had lost his balance and was about to fall.

"Wow, wow, woah!" He said and Emma giggled.

"Two…"

"Three!" Jack smiled, reaching the staff and thicker ice.

He turned toward her with his arms spread out.

"Alright…"

Everyone in the Headquarters was dead quiet, watching the life or death situation.

Jack reached down to pick up the staff lying on the ice. He extended it towards her. Sighing to control himself, he said.

"Now, it's your turn"

The fourteen year old teen started to count.

"One…two…"

Sadness started pressing some buttons when the ice started to break dangerously fast with each step their sister took.

"She won't make it!" He wept.

"That's it…come on…" Jack and the other emotions said at the same time when the girl gasped

"Three!"

Jack used the crook of the staff to hold her waist and with all his might, he slang her to safety. But the strong movement propelled him into the cracked ice.

No one noticed it though.

The emotions cheered and hugged each other willingly.

Jack looked up at his sister and smiled, looking at her grateful smile.

A bright yellow and purple orb came rolling, but it didn't went to the storage like the rest did, it rolled by a new trail, going to the core memories' hub.

The emotions didn't have time to pry over the new core memory when Fear gave a high pitched scream. Before he could reach the panel, though…

Jack was plunged into the dark cold water.

"Jack!"

They heard, but the emotions team was having more serious problems.

Sirens started to sound all around the place, illuminating the quarter in red.

The emotions gasped as the screen started to have static, a report from the lungs telling them the time they had before they run out of air.

The five emotions panicked, trying to do something with the panel, anything! But the buttons and levers slowly turned black and rigid, so no emotion could touch it. For some reason, Fear was the only one allowed in the panel.

Jack continued struggling under the cold water, but he felt so afraid! Was Emma ok?! Had she made it to the shore?

He was starting to lose strength, his arms stopping moving, his legs went numb…it was too cold…he felt so tired…

"What's happening?!" Joy screamed to be heard with the loud sirens sounding.

Sadness couldn't stop crying. He had read this in the manuals…

"Jack is dying!" He cried, tears streaming down his blue cheeks.

The emotions froze in shock, tears welling up in their eyes.

No…Jack couldn't be dying…He-he was too young! They had just pressed the 'puberty' button a few years ago!

Anger was gaping in shock, Sadness was weeping on the floor, Disgust had a confused and sad expression, Fear was shaking convulsively as he did everything in his power to keep the panel working, and Joy felt to his knees, couldn't believing what was happening.

He couldn't protect his Jack…He failed him…He failed Emma…He failed them…

He heard Fear scream as the screen turned black, meaning Jack had lost consciousness. There was a strong tremor in the Headquarter and the emotions lost their balance.

"Joy! Look!" Anger said, pointing at the window from where they could see the personality islands.

The emotions' eyes widened and approached the window. Joy shook his head slightly, watching how Jack's multiple islands started to crumb and fall into the Memory Dump.

"No…" He whispered, breathing getting quicker and quicker, he was hyperventilating "No! No!" He screamed, hitting the window.

Joy watched horrified how all the islands fell into the abyss. All but two, Fun and Family Island, but were off.

"The-The long term memories…" The green emotion pointed at the storage area.

The tall and curved shelves started the shake and, much to the emotions' horror, the glowing orbs, yellow, red, purple, green and blue came down, and rolled to the Memory Dump as the floor trembled.

The memories which had been stored for almost fifteen years…

In a blink of the eye, gone, leaving thousands of purple shelves empty.

The Headquarter shook again, and the emotions shouted. The sirens had stopped sounding, and the lights which illuminated the head quarter started blinking furiously, threatening to shut down.

All the mind and body workers started sending their scared messages to the emotions.

"Sir! We are losing co-with-body! What-do?!"

"The heart refuses to continue beating!"

"Sir! The lungs need oxygen!"

"HELP!"

"Joy…what are we going to do…?" Sadness asked hopelessly.

Joy didn't hear him though, focusing on how the lights and the world outside the quarter slowly turned off.

"I-I don't know…" Joy admitted defeated, almost falling to the floor when another tremor shook the Headquarter completely, disconnecting it from the islands.

Joy whimpered, and looked up. One island was still shining, one island he had never seen before… It seemed it was snowing there; there was a giant snowflake in the middle and a staff near it.

The hub where Jack's core memories were had blocked itself and most of the multicolored orbs inside had lost their glow and color. Except one, the most recent core memory, that was powering the only island shining.

Two minutes had passed since the boy fell, and Jackson Overland exhaled for the last time.

The Headquarter plunged into a complete darkness, and the emotions closed their eyes.

* * *

 **Reviews and followers are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Well as you see, I decided to turn this into a multi chapter fic :3 I really hope you like this chapter...if you have any suggestions, tell me ;)**

* * *

 _Darkness…_

The lights in Headquarter started turning on, they blinked slowly, as if trying to adjust, and Joy opened his eyes, curiously looking at the half illuminated place.

 _That's the first thing I remember…_

When the lights stopped blinking, and the place was illuminated completely, the yellow emotion tilted his head, looking at the big place covered in frost and snow.

He stood up and brushed imaginary dust off his clothes, looking at the other occupants in the room, who were also standing up; they seemed to be as confused as he was.

"Hi, I am Joy" He introduced himself with a smile, looking at the closer emotion to him.

"I am Sadness…" The little blue emotion told him, raising his hand without energy to shake it.

Joy shook it eagerly, and when he turned, he looked at another emotion.

"Hi! I am-"

"I already heard your name" The green emotion snapped. "I am Disgust" He told him, blowing a rebellious lock of green and white hair.

"Hi Disgust!" Said Joy and reached to hug him, but the emotion grimaced and raised his hand. "No"

Joy shrugged and approached the other red emotion.

"What's your name?"

The emotion finished to scan his surroundings and looked at the happy emotion with a deadpan look.

"Anger"

Joy waved and looked at the last emotion in the room. He was purple emotion and had a really scared face, as if he had just seen a horrible tragedy. Joy approaching him and the nervous emotion looked up at him wide eyed, but seemed to relax just a bit when Joy said his name once again.

"I-I am Fear…" He told Joy with a small voice. "Why-why is the screen black?"

Joy blinked and looked at the dead screen in front of them. "I don't know…"

He said, and walked towards the screen and panel under it, the other four emotions followed him.

"Why is the panel black?" Sadness asked, eyes about to well up with tears.

"If you don't know, why would we?! We just woke up like you!" Disgust said and Sadness pouted.

"The levers and buttons aren't working…" Anger announced, trying to touch the grey buttons but they weren't working.

"Hey, guys don't discuss and look! Not all of it is black! This part is turning white!" Joy pointed and indeed, the black panel was slowly turning white, the buttons slowly turning back to normal and a low white glow surrounded the panel.

When the panel was completely white and had colorful buttons, the emotions made a curious sound. The buttons worked now…

Joy ran a hand through some. Well, not exactly all of them worked, some were covered by a thick layer of ice, implicitly telling them those couldn't be used anymore, like this weird red button with a word written on it.

The black screen started to turn on, and the emotions looked up with cautious.

"Um, guys, what's that?" Disgust asked with a funny face when they received a sign from the body, telling them it was cold.

"Guys, the screen is not turning on!" Fear shouted, and it was true, their sight changed from black to blue. It was dark.

Before Joy could do something, Fear pressed a button and a purple frost covered orb came rolling to them.

 _I'm scared…_

Thought their boy, which was his name? They didn't know.

Their boy opened his eyes tiredly, narrowing them to see properly.

The screen turned on completely, revealing a thick layer of ice above them.

"Is-Is that ice?!" Disgust shouted and Joy nodded.

"I think so…"

"Why are we under ice?! Are we under water?! What happened?!" The purple emotion screamed and Anger slapped him.

"Calm down!"

The ice seemed to glow, and was getting closer, and closer until it began to spider-web and crack. It continued until finally a hole was splintered open.

"What's that…?" The emotions looked up, Fear and Joy controlling the panel.

Their boy floated out of the water and took a mouthful of air the emotions didn't know he was holding.

The boy continued to gasp for a while, looking scared at his surroundings, they were in a pond apparently, surrounded by frosted trees.

"The moon looks beautiful…" Joy gasped, and moved a few levers.

 _But then…then I saw the moon… it was so big and so bright…and it seems to chase the darkness away…_

The emotions didn't notice the boy was still floating until he was a good ten meters away from the ground. No one cared though, too concentrated to look at the soothing moon, which glow filled Head Quarters with inner peace.

Fear gave a shaky smile, and retreated from the panel, approaching the other emotions, they was nothing to fear. Joy smiled.

 _And when it did, I wasn't afraid anymore…_

The boy's eyes got wide and he sighed, a small smile appearing in his face.

The emotions watched as the boy was lowered once again to the pond, missing how the cracks closed up underneath him when his feet touched the ice.

The boy spread his arms a bit to gain balance and looked at his hands curiously, thanks to Joy obviously. Joy smiled, moving a few levers and the boy-his boy- examined what he was wearing. He liked it.

Their reflection on the ice told them their boy, well, was really a boy, had white hair and blue eyes.

 _Why am I here? What-What am I mean to do?_

"Yeah! Why are we here? I mean, no one appears suddenly!" Disgust said, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear.

Sadness approached the panel for the first time.

"We don't know why we are here, we are useless!"

Boy furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the moon for answers, but it was quiet.

"OH, Sadness, don't do that! We will know someday! I am sure of it!" Joy said, trying to cheer Sadness up.

"I am not sure if we will, but if you say so…"

The boy shrugged when he realized he wasn't going to get answers from the moon and looked at the place again.

"Let's go to explore the place!" Joy said, moving a lever and the boy smiled slightly. Yes, he will go to explore.

But when he tried to walk, he slipped and almost fell, but caught himself on time.

Fear shrieked and Joy rolled his eyes playfully. It was nothing, it was fun!

Boy chuckled softly and, with more experience this time, continued walking.

Until his feet hit something.

Joy examined the thing. Um, it looked really similar…where had he seen it?

Boy curiously touched it with his toe and the wood covered in frost.

The emotions gasped in awe and shock.

"Did you see that?!" Joy asked, barely containing his excitement. Everyone nodded.

"Leave it there, Joy! It could be dangerous!" Fear said, running towards the panel.

"No, it's not! It is cool!"

Boy frowned with curiosity and crouched to pick it up. Almost immediately the staff began to glow a cold blue in his hands. Boy almost dropped the thing in surprise- it was a staff, Joy thought- and when the base of the staff touched the ice, beautiful frost patterns spread over it.

Everyone's eyes went as wide as plates and Joy squealed. He made Boy analyze the staff.

"Guys! This. IS. AMAZING! Don't you think?!" Joy shouted at the emotions after Boy smiled.

"Yeah, sure, whatever"

"I-I still think it can be dangerous"

Comments like that came from the other emotions, but deep inside, they were surprised for the magic staff. Their boy's happiness was really strong, so they had to be 'happy' too.

Boy ran towards some trees. He touched it with his staff and the same happened, he sent frost up its trunk. He gasped slightly and ran a hand by it. He giggled and frosted another tree.

Boy started jumping up and down in glee and began to run across the frozen pond, swinging his staff and sending frost everywhere.

No one can explain the happiness Boy and Joy were feeling. Music seemed to sound in Head Quarter as the boy laughed loudly, freezing everything without a care in the world. The other emotions watched as the yellow frost-covered orbs rolled to the storage, a small smile on their faces, pleased to know their boy was safe and happy.

Suddenly, while Jack was swinging his staff, a gust of wind swirled Boy high up into the air.

Fear screamed and ran to the panel, Joy watched as Boy screamed.

"Wow,wow, woah!"

Boy closed his eyes, scared.

"Fear, is ok, look, we are safe…" Joy touched Fear's shoulder, pointing how they were floating, the wind holding him there.

"Oh-Ok…"

The purple emotion frowned and reluctantly let go of the lever, but stayed close to the panel. A purple and yellow orb came rolling though…

Joy made Boy open his eyes and both admired the sight they had from the pond. The beautiful frost ferns patterns looked prettier from here…

Boy smiled, and before he could let a gasp of awe escape from his lips, the wind stopped ruffling his hair and clothes and stopped. Suddenly stopped.

Joy sighed. "Ok, do it"

Fear shrieked as Boy fell back down to the ground at great speed.

"Ahh!" He screamed.

Fortunately, tree branches were in his way and cushioned his fall.

"Ah! Uh! Gah! Oof!"

The emotions winced each time the boy fell into a branch and broke it.

Finally, he stopped falling, grabbing a tree branch for dear life.

Boy was shaking slightly, but when he saw he was safe, he smiled, gasping in relief.

Joy laughed and Boy laughed. That-That was fun!

"Are you crazy, Joy?!" Anger shouted "We could have died!"

"But we didn't!" Joy replied, dancing around the place.

"Ugh, we have snow all over us, now…" Disgust said.

"Guys…lo-look…" Fear said, pointing at a…something off in the distance.

"Let's go there!" Joy said and Fear looked at him skeptically.

"What if it is dangerous?" Fear whispered.

But Boy's curiosity was strong; he wanted to see what was there.

Joy hummed, wishing the wind will make them float again…

As if hearing Joy's thoughts, the wind picked Boy up and flew him to the glowing place.

 _Wind, take me there! I want to see what's that!_

"Guys! The wind listens to us!" Joy said happily, making a little happy dance. The wind will answer boy's emotions…It stopped because Fear wanted it to stop…and now it was taking him there because Joy wanted it to…

Boy flew towards it with inexperience, the wind taking him back and forth.

"Come on, Boy, I know you can do it…" Joy whispered. It made him think, though, that his boy didn't have a name…who was supposed to give him a name? They? Him? Who?

It was a small town. There was a collection of simple timber houses with thatched roofs and some campfires were lit, people were around them, warming their hands.

Boy landed harshly, tripping a few times with his cloak and falling to the floor.

"Great landing, Joy" Disgust said sarcastically and Joy giggled.

Boy stood up quickly with a big smile, still elated, brushing the snow off his clothes and laughing. He was so excited to talk with everyone and meet friends!

He waved at everyone, approaching them and laughing.

Hello. Hello. Good evening, ma'am"

He waved, but no one paid him attention.

"Why does everyone ignore us?" Sadness wailed. "No one likes us!"

Boy insisted with the woman, frowning slightly.

"Ma'am?"

But she continued talking with the people there, as if Boy wasn't there…

The white haired frowned.

"That stupid woman is ignoring us on purpose!" Anger shouted, pushing a lever.

Boy pouted angrily and turned, looking at the child who was coming towards him.

He smiled relief. That boy could help him. Boy crouched and smiled.

"Oh, hey, ex-excuse me, can you tell me where am I?"

What Boy or his emotions didn't expect, as to be run through by the young child.

The emotions gasped loudly.

Boy staggered back in shock, he was gaping speechless, as if the wind had been knocked out him.

Joy backed away from the panel, so shocked that he could barely move. Sadness immediately took control of the panel, and the boy's eyes welled up with tears.

"Hello!"

Boy backed away from everyone, but they continued walking through him. He didn't like it, no one could see him…he was invisible…

"Hello!" He cried, voice dropping a bit for the strong emotion he was feeling.

It started to snow.

Boy was left alone in the middle of the town, eyes bright with tears and thousands of questions in his mind.

He touched his chest various times. Yes, he was there. Yes, he was there. Yes, he existed.

Shaken, Boy looked around confused, frowning and retreated to the forest slowly. He casted the mean people a last glance before disappearing into the forest.

Sadness and Fear were controlling the panel, Sadness was crying.

When Boy was out of sight, he started running. Running away from the town, away from the people, away from the truth.

"Who are we?!" Fear shouted.

"We are alone, no one can see us, and no one will!" Sadness wailed.

"Why can't anyone see us!?" Anger shouted.

"We are ugly! That's why no one sees us! Haven't you seen?! No one there had freaking white hair!" Disgust spat, making Boy feel self-loathing.

The four emotions continued controlling the panel, but a complete blue orb came rolling.

It went through another trail, unlike the few that appeared today, and went to a tall white thing on the floor.

It seemed there was an old one under it, but as it was covered in thick ice, no one could take it out.

The new memories' hub opened and they saw the blue orb was there, and it created a new personality island.

The emotions looked at the window, confused, as Solitude Island was created. It was grey, dark and just looking at it made your heart clench.

There were other islands next to it. There was one bright island that had a big snowflake and a staff-they will call that one Winter Island-, and a bright glowing island with a silly smiling face, surrounded by games, and the statue of a boy, they will call that Fun Island.

The emotions pouted worriedly and confusedly, which memory created those two?

Boy ran, and ran, tears streaming down his face while he sobbed, until he tripped with a root and felt face first to the snow.

He curled up, crying. He looked at the sky, at the bright moon above him.

"What's my name?! Please! I don't know where I am! I-why am I here?! Why don't they see me!? Why don't you tell me something?!" Boy cried, demanding answers.

Joy was sat down on a blue and white couch, still too shocked. He felt terrible, his boy was feeling sad, and he couldn't do anything…

 _ **Your name….is Jack Frost…**_

The sweet, calm voice resounded in Head Quarters, startling everyone.

Jack wiped his nose with his sleeve, looking at the moon wide-eyed.

"Ja-Jack Frost?" He repeated, waiting patiently for more information, but nothing more came.

Joy looked down at his hands.

Jack sighed, closing his eyes and two tears streamed down his pale cheeks.

The boy passed out of exhaustion and the emotions frowned.

"That's all the moon will ever tell us…? Our name?" Fear asked softly.

 _My name is Jack Frost…how do I know that? The moon told me so…but that was all he ever told me…And that was a long…long time ago._

* * *

 **What would you like in the third chapter? The three hundred years time skip or some moments of Jack's life before being a guardian? Don't forget to review, and PM me you have any doubt...and feel free to check on my other stories ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi everyone! I have just two things to say:_**

 ** _1: thank you for being so patient and_**

 ** _2: Happy anniversary, ROTG!_**

 ** _Enjoy please :3_**

* * *

 _300 years later_

Jack was lazing around in Russia, a mischievous grin adorning his young face as he looked at everything, eyeing his next prank victim.

His emotions were all watching the screen they had in front, a different expression adorning their faces. Joy was excited to play and create mischief, Sadness was thinking this will fail, Disgust was looking at the screen with a dull expression, thinking Jack was too old for these childish antics, Anger was looking at the screen with an evil face, wanting someone to slip on their ice, and Fear was afraid someone would get hurt…as many people had in the past…

Their boy had gained a lot of memories and core memories in these 300 years. Each emotion had created a core memory in these years, and there was practically an island for each emotion, such as Kind Island, Liberty Island, Generosity Island, Optimism Island, Rebellion Island, Envy Island, and Presumptuous Island. The biggest one and the shiniest though, were Solitude, Fun and Winter Island.

Joy pressed a button with a squeal and Jack jumped into action when he spotted some children.

"What are you doing now, Joy?!" Disgust wrinkled his nose, a lock of green and white hair falling over his face and he blew it up.

"You will see! This will be great!"

Jack touched the floor with his staff and frost streaked across the street. Jack laughed when the water suddenly froze when the boy tried to drink water of the fountain, and his tongue got stuck

Jack giggled and turned his head just in time to see a man slipping with the ice, he was carrying many boxes and they had fell to the floor.

"Ha! Take that man!" Anger shouted, a grin spreading on his face.

Joy rolled his eyes, and Jack flew away, guiding the frost to climb up to a building, where he saw a boy about to feed a fish. Biting his lip with a grin, he frosted the water so the fish couldn't reach its food.

"Poor fishy, Joy…" Sadness said, sitting down on the floor with a thud

"Nah! It will be ok! The frost will melt later!" Joy said, giggling alongside Jack, who had just sent a gust of wind to piss off a man, but the papers he was writing on accidentally flew out of the window.

 _Oops…_

Jack thought, but continued laughing.

The winter spirit flew down south at a breakneck speed, excited to spread his pranks all over Europe.

"We shouldn't be here, Joy…Spain don't need snow now, we shouldn't bring a snowfall here within two weeks!" Fear said, fearing a seasonal spirit would appear and get angry at Jack…again.

Joy and all the other emotions rolled their eyes and their gaze returned to the screen.

Jack started running across the clothes lines and power lines, freezing them with his touch or his staff.

Jack stopped laughing as he made his way atop a cathedral spire and took in the view; it was so beautiful…

"Oh! That! Haha -That was fun!" Jack said to himself, gasping for air with a big grin on his face, blue eyes sparkling with glee.

"Time to go home, right guys?" Joy asked to his group, and everyone nodded.

"Hey wind!"

Joy pulled down a light blue level that appeared the first day they befriended the Wind. They had made a connection with the Wind, and with that level, they could communicate with it.

Jack chuckled as he called his friend. The trees began to sway and leaves flied into the air. Jack grabbed hold of the spire, smiling as the wind blew past.

Take me home!"

He let go of the spire and threw himself to the air, only to be caught seconds later by the Wind, who started tossing him and making him do flips in the air as it carried Jack through the clouds.

"Yeah! Whoo!"

Jack flew to his town at a breakneck speed, every once in a while a "whoo!" escaped from his mouth.

He looked down and saw the town of Burgess, Pennsylvania, coming to view.

Joy smiled widely and Jack and he shouted "Snow day!"

He dived through the clouds and continued going down, parkouring between the walls and jumping over cars and walls, freezing them.

Jack continued flying, and with wind's help, he skated across his lake. Fear noticed first that the wind had knocked a book out of a boy's hands.

"Hey…That-That's Jamie..." He pointed at the screen, where indeed, they saw Jamie running behind his flying book.

Joy made Jack stop laughing and they landed a few meters away from Jamie.

"Oh, that looks interesting, good book?" Jack asked with a smile.

Sadness sighed and touched Joy's shoulder. "Don't exhaust yourself trying, Joy…we have tried even before he was born…he won't see us"

Joy saw as Sadness tried to make Jack frown, but he shakily pulled the level up, and that was the result of a forced smile.

Suddenly the twins CLAUDE and CALEB, came barreling past them, rough-housing and laughing as they slammed each other into drifts.

"Yeah! Snow day!"

Joy giggled. "You're welcome!"

"Oh, come on, Joy…" Disgust groaned, rolling his eyes and then rubbing his green temples.

"What?" the blue and white haired emotion asked with an innocent smile.

Jack smiled fondly at the kids. For some reason, he liked them, and decided he would follow them.

All the emotions watched the scene in front of them unfold; the kids started talking about stuff Jack didn't understand nor care so he jumped over the fence, walking slowly over it, his staff over his shoulders.

That was, until he heard the word 'Easter Bunny'

Many memories involving him were played in Headquarters, reminding the emotions their many encounters with the Guardian. That one time where Jack had accidentally dumped snow over him, or how he got angry easily with just a little and innocent prank, he was really…ugh.

"I hate that kangaroo" Anger said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think he is cool…" Joy admitted quietly and Anger shot him an incredible look. "What?! Are you kidding me?! He HATES us! He does nothing more than shout at us and complain about the snow!"

"I agree with Anger, Joy. He is so grumpy and full of himself" Disgust added, and Fear nodded, he was scared of that rabbit after what happened in the Blizzard of '68…

"The Easter Bunny IS real" Jamie said

"Ha! Of course he is real…Real annoying, real grumpy and really full of himself" Jack answered Jamie with a smile, even when he knew he won't be able to listen to him.

Joy cooed at Jamie's little sister, Sophie, but quickly got distracted with walking over the fence again, making it a game and trying to keep their balance; it was easy when you had the Wind's help.

"Uh, Joy, stop that" Disgust pushed Joy and Jack frowned with boredom, sitting down on the bench and watching Jamie's mom appeared.

"Why can't we have a mom?" Sadness suddenly asked, pressing a button, and Jack kept staring at them more time than he would have.

The other emotions sighed. They thought they had gone over that about 50 years ago, they knew they wouldn't have a mom or dad, or family ever, and that made Jack angry, sad, depressed, and scared.

Four emotions had created that core memory in that long passed Christmas. And all had been Joy's fault. If he hadn't made Jack curious about how Christmas is like, and if he hadn't looked at that one window, he wouldn't have seen that happy family, sitting under the Christmas tree, laughing and hugging each other eating cookies and delicious meals while opening presents…

"Jamie, hat, you don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose"

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie asked and Jack looked at them expectantly.

"No one, honey, it's just an expression"

"HEY!" Jack and all the emotions said at unison

"Ok, I am done!" Anger cried and Disgust rolled his eyes, approaching the panel moving a few levels, which made Jack scowl.

"Wait, Disgust, I've got an idea!" Joy said. "Time to have some fun!"

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jack muttered, grabbing a handful of snow and turned it into a snowball, blowing over it with a mischievous grin.

"We are going to show you who is Jack Frost!" Anger cried with an evil smile and Jack threw the snowball with more strength than necessary.

It hit Jamie directly on his neck, almost knocking him.

"Wha…" He muttered. Suddenly, something in his expression changed, a mischievous sparkle comes into his eyes.

"Ok! Who threw that?!" Jamie asked with a smile on his face.

"Well…it wasn't big foot, kiddo" Jack replied, flying down with a mocking smile.

Jamie laughed and threw his snowball at the first person he saw, a boy named Monty, if Jack was right and a girl, Pippa.

Monty fell face first to the snow and Pippa fell to the snow backwards.

"Jamie Bennett, not fair!" She said, trying to be angry but couldn't, as she smiled too.

Joy smiled. His fun snowballs were working!

"You struck first!" Jamie said

Pippa threw Caleb a snowball and he shouted. Claude pointed at his twin, laughing, but suffered the same fate. Both started laughing.

"Free for all!" Jack said, throwing Jamie a snowball. The child tried to protect himself with his sled, but failed.

The emotions watched as Joy happily maneuvered over the panel with ease. They didn't want to ruin Jack's fun, and they started a prudent distance away. They had learnt they needed to respect each other's job to make Jack as emotionally stable as possible.

Jack started running around the children.

"Alright, who needs ammo?!" He asked, creating snowballs so everyone could play.

"Do you think someone will see us?" Sadness asked Anger with puppy eyes. Anger shrugged. "I hope so, if not, I will make them go to school in winter!"

Jack was so distracted playing that he didn't notice that an angry girl had joined the group. She was growling, holding the head of a snowman in her hands.

Joy frowned, all the kids were cowering. It was so weird! They all deserved to have fun!

Jack jumped over his staff and threw the angry girl, Cupcake, he supposed, a magic fun snowball.

She burst out into laughter and joined the group of kids, who quickly accepted her.

Joy looked at the storage, happy to see the yellow orb roll.

He jumped to the air and flew to follow the kids, who were playfully escaping from Cupcake.

Jack smiled, jumping ahead and blasting a sheet of ice behind him. "Oh! It's slippery!"

The kids fell to the ground, except for Jamie, who landed on his sled, and accidentally slid head first down the sheet of ice into town.

 _Uh oh…_

The kids and Jamie started shouting

"AHH! JOY! STOP THIS! JAMIE IS GOING TO DIE!" Fear shouted with all his might, trying to push Joy away from the panel, but only managing to move a few levels.

"Wow! Don't worry Jamie, I gotcha!" Jack cried, flying alongside him to direct Jamie's sled.

Jamie suddenly was thrown between the trees and careens past a set of parked cars.

Disgust, Sadness and Anger were watching the scene wide eyed, gaping sometime, while Joy and Fear directed the critical situation.

Jack created a path of ice over the street. As Jamie turned, his speed only increased, sending him directly into traffic.

Jamie was so lucky! He barely missed a moving truck, which started spinning out of control, sending furniture out the back

Jamie looked back, then quickly ahead as terror came into his eyes.

Fear was biting his nails, but for some reason, Joy couldn't help but keep Jack smiling.

"Hold on. It's gonna be alright"

"Ahhhh! Nononononono!"

Joy squealed. "Come on Jamie, trust us!"

"Keep up with me kid! Take a left"

Jamie rocketed through a pedestrian intersection, narrowly missing those in the crosswalk.

Jack was laughing his head off. He flew over the far side of the street, sending the streak of ice and Jamie up onto the sidewalk.

"Yeah!" Jack said and Joy fist bumped the air.

The pedestrians shouted and commented, but Jack couldn't care less.

Jamie continued sliding, and with each passing minute, his excitement increased.

Joy was irriating happiness! Jamie was happy because of them!

"Wow!" Jack said when he saw an oncoming snowplow and quickly jumps ahead, with Wind's help, to divert the ice trail.

Jamie managed to avoid being hit and flew toward Jack's newly formed ice ramp.

"Ahhhhhhh!"" Jamie was launched into the air. Jack was looking him from the ground. His scared expression turned into joy. Jack smiled.

Jamie landed safely in a large snow bank. Jack jumped onto the Statue of Thaddeus Burgess.

"YEAH!" Jack cried with Joy, both fist bumping the air.

"You see?! Jamie's fine!" Joy said proudly, hands over his hips and Fear was trembling.

"Jamie! Are you alright?!"

Jamie stood up a bit dizzy, but smiled. "Wow! Did you guys see that?! It was amazing! I slid under a ca-

The boy was hit by the sofa of earlier.

Jack and Joy winced. "Oops?"

Oof! Jamie was fine! He quickly stood up and show his friends something. Was it…

"Cool! A tooth!" Jamie said.

"Dude! That means cash!"

"Tooth Fairy's cash!"

Jack smiled disappeared.

"Oh no…"

The kids started going and Sadness approached the panel tears welling up in his eyes.

"This always happens. Every time we do something for the kids, every time we are so close! Something distracts them and they forget about us!" Sadness wailed, moving a few levers.

Anger growled, he hated everything and everyone! Ice erupted from his head when he pushed some levels.

"No, NO! Wait a minute! Come on, hold on, hold on! What about all that fun we just had?! That wasn't the Tooth Fairy! That was me!" Jack shouted with an angry face.

The kids continued ignoring him.

Jack started breathing quicker,storm clouds started forming, the sky darkened. Flurries of snow began to intensify thanks to Anger.

Jack jumped down from the statue, trying to engage the kids, but it's too late, the kids had taken off. Jack blocked Jamie's way as the boy was coming to him.

Joy shook his head and covered his eyes with both's hands. Not this again…

"What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here!?

Jamie walked through Jack, and the emotions shivered horribly. Jack was left momentarily shaken, unshed tears on his eyes.

He stuffed his hand on his pocket and flew away. Sadness pressed a button slowly, letting Jack let go his frustration by letting his tears stream down his face. They flew to their lake, where they knew Jack will be safe.

Jack curled up next a tree and looked ahead, staring at the snowflakes falling with his blurry sight.

Why was he so unwanted? Why was he here? Why did he have to go through this every day? Why couldn't someone see him? Did he do something wrong? No one liked a bratty spirit like him, he was ugly, that's why no one liked him, he was the bringer of death, he was nothing…

Disgust was all over the panel with Sadness and Anger. Fear was with Joy, looking at him with an unreadable look on his purple face.

"Gu-guys,that's enough…" Joy said, shooing his partners and friends away from the panel. He didn't touch the panel though, he didn't want Jack to think of anything right now.

Jack stayed in that position until night came, and when it did, Jack was half buried in snow, not that the cold bothered him…

Joy sighed. He needed to know what happened to Jamie.

Jack slowly stood up, brushed the extra snow on his clothes and flew to find Jamie's house.

"Why do you want to know about the brat!?" Disgust spat. "He doesn't believe in us"

"Why care about him?" Anger finished Disgust's sentence.

Joy didn't answer, and continued looking at the screen. Anger and Disgust started discussing over why they shouldn't care. Fear tried to stop the fight, but he somehow ended up in the middle.

Sadness slowly approached the panel with Joy and looked at him. Both blue haired emotions looked at their eyes. Joy had a sad expression, and Sadness a small smile. Sadness nodded at the panel and Joy slowly nodded, letting the blue emotion control the panel.

Jack found Jamie's bedroom and, hanging upside down, he looked through the window.

Jamie was telling Sophie the incredible ride he had had earlier. Sadness managed to create beautiful yet sad patterns of frost over the window.

Joy was watching the screen with small smile on his face. He really couldn't make Jack feel happy in this moment. Jack had been walked through so many times…the boy, his boy, didn't deserve it, he was such a sweet boy…if someone ever gave him a chance…

Sadness moved a few levers and Jack turned his head, not wanting to see more, and flipped onto the roof. He made his way toward the roof's peak and looked up at the Moon, which was big and bright this night

"If there's something I'm doing wrong…can you…can you just tell me what it is?" Jack pleaded at the moon, his young sad features hidden under his hood. Because I've tried everything, and no one ever sees me…

Joy looked behind him and saw the other emotions looking somewhere else than the screen. Far away from Headquarters, he could see Solitude Island working.

There was no response, no mystical and calm voice. Nothing.

Anger, who had stopped fighting with Disgust and was reading a newspaper, which headline was _"The Man in the Moon is a d &%!_", growled and approached the screen, examining the situation. Sadness was making Jack cry, but there was no way in hell he would let Jack cry because of him!

Jack frowned, upset because he didn't get a response. "You put me here!" he shouted, but it wasn't as if someone could hear him anyway. "The least you can do, is tell me….tell me why…"

He stared at the bright moon, unshed tears bright in his eyes.

"Why doesn't he answer us!? He is such a stupid! He never answers us! It's been 300 hundred years now!" Anger shouted, ice bursting from his head.

Jack looked at the moon expectantly but when nothing happened, he rolled his eyes and turned away in frustration.

He jumped to a telephone pole and started walking across the telephone wires, freezing it with his feet or staff.

Sadness, which was now directing the creation of their boy's frost, suddenly noticed something that put a small smile on his blue lips.

"Joy…Look"

The yellow emotion looked up, and a wide smile appeared on his face. The other emotions followed and they repeated Joy's action.

If there was something that all five emotions agreed on…was this.

Jack smiled and chuckled, pulling his hood down.

"Right on time, Sandman"

The boy saw the golden dreamsand streams descending from the sky, drifting into the windows around the town, giving everyone a sweet dream. It was shining and glowing in the night.

Jack runs along the telephone wire excitedly until he finally could reach out and intercept one of the passing streams.

The emotions saw how the dreamsand read information of long term memory, making everything glow outside Headquarters.

The young spirit smiled when the dreamsand took the shape of a dolphin, he loved dolphins! It danced around Jack for a few seconds, and the boy jumped up and down slightly.

All the emotions gave a smile, on their own way, but a smile nonetheless. They loved the Dreamsand, it was their boy peace, and always put a smile on his face, and it wasn't Joy's making.

While Jack played with the Dreamsand, watching it twirl and float, different yellow orbs were played on the screen, the few happy times he had had in the past. They had met the little Dreamweaver accidentally, and, instead of shouting at him and throwing him away like Fear feared, because all the other spirits had done that, he quietly waved at him with a sweet and sleep smile.

He was Jack's first friend…and the only one… Sadness said they weren't friends, that the Sandman pitied them, but Joy always insisted Sandy was their friend, even when they didn't hang out much; he had never treated them bad.

Thinking of the relationship he had with the Sandman always made Jack's heart clench painfully.

Jack sat up on a roof, watching the spectacle with a small smile on his face. When he saw the sand started disappearing, he jumped into the telephone wires again and sighed. Maybe he should go somewhere else…find a snow bank where to sleep and-

"Wow!" A shadowy figure passed really closed to Jack.

Fear immediately jumped into action. "What was that?!" He pressed a few buttons and the boy frowned worriedly.

"Let's investigate!" Joy exclaimed and along Fear, controlled the panel.

Jack followed the strange creature, he leapt over a house to a close tree to investigate, and again, something zoomed behind him. Jack jumped down the tree and onto a truck in a nearby alley. Joy giving him curiosity and Fear making him frown and be careful, his staff ready to attack.

"Great Joy, follow the strange thing to a dark alley so it could eat us!" Disgust said with a 'duh' face. Joy shushed him

The shadow flashed by, knocking over a trash can.

"What the…" Joy muttered, trying to look closer to the screen.

Jack jumped down from the truck and looked everywhere when suddenly

"Hello, mate"

Jack turned around, ready to strike.

"Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe, Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

Jack is completely bewildered.

"Ugh! It's the kangaroo!" Anger and Disgust shouted.

"What-what does he want? Haven't he punished us enough?" Fear whispered, about to curl up into a ball. Everyone winced. The rabbit had gotten so angry at Jack for his mistake. It wasn't their fault! The boy was attacked that day! He lost control of his powers and accidentally created a blizzard. He had beaten the poor child up to pulp that day, and only did he stop when Jack started coughing blood.

Joy shook his head to forget the horrible moment the boy lived, that memory became a core memory, powering Solitude Island even more and bringing Jack's already low self-esteem to the floor. He made Jack smile casually, with a bit of smugness, it had become a way to protect his heart from hurt, from disappointments; Sadness was too busy crying that he didn't approach the panel.

"Bunny! You're not still made about that…are yah?" He said, leaning on his staff.

"Yes." Bunny pointed at him with his boomerang, but then lowered his gaze to it, examining it.

"But this is about something else. Fellas..."

The emotions frowned confused, but before they could realized what was going on, a huge hand reached him and lifted him off his feet.

"Hey!" Jack cried.

Someone replied in gibberish. Jack was snatched up by two huge YETIS! Oh no, what did he do now?!

"Put me down! What the-!" Anger shouted, but he couldn't finish his sentence when Headquarters moved slightly, and Jack was shoved head first into a sack.

"Hey! Let me go!" Jack started growling, but in his mind, everything was chaos. The screen had gone off, as Jack's couldn't see anything.

"We are being kidnapped!"

"We are going to die!"

"Shut up, Fear!"

"Iugh, this sack smells horrible!"

"Guys, calm down, I am sure everything will be-"

Jack felt the sack moving and he was threw. He felt falling, and falling and falling! What was happening?!

"Aaahhhhhhhhhh!" Jack and his emotions cried when everything became fuzzy.

* * *

 **Review, follow, favorite, or PM me if you want! See you next chapter and you are more thna freen to check up on my other story :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry for letting you wait for so long, but I had a lot of things to do! Merry past christmas! Hehe**

* * *

"We are going to die!" Fear screamed, running around Headquarters while Anger clenched his fists.

"Ugh, it smells weird in this!" Disgust pressed a button and stuck his tongue out.

Joy ignored his partners for a while, furrowing his eyebrows at the screen. They had been kidnapped, apparently, but the sack had to be opened sometime, right?

As if on cue, Jack hit the floor and a growl escape from his mouth. The sack was opened and light appeared in the sack. He crawled out of it, and, to Joy's great surprise, saw two elves in front of him. They scrambled away quickly though, and Jack looked up, watching the people there.

North blinkled, watching the person who crawled out of the sack. His five emotions gaped

"He is the boy?" North's anger asked. "He is a child!"

" Why would Manny choose him?" Disgust asked. "What is special about him? Didn't Bunny say he was a troublemaker?"

"Oh come on! Manny must have his reasons! Let's welcome him!" Joy fixed his black hat and moved a lever. North opened his arms widely, shushing Tooth and smiling.

"There he is! Jack Frost!"

"Wow…you gotta be kidding me…" Jack gaped and was suddenly lifted up to his feet by a furry arm, a yeti. Anger growled and moved a lever.

"Let us go, furball!"

"Hey, hey. Whoa, put me down!" Jack cried, cleaning imaginary dust from his clothes.

"I hope yetis treated you well!"

Disgust gave a sarcastic laugh and pressed a button. "Yeah! I loved shoved in a sack a tossed through a magic portal!"

"oh good! That was my idea!" North smiled putting his hands on his hips and Jack frowned.

"What's wrong with him?! It was obvious sarcasm!" Anger and Disgust shouted.

"You know Bunny, obviously" North said, pointing said bunny, who scowled when he saw him.

The green rabbit rolled his eyes when the screen showed a white haired insufferable teen and a red bunny was glaring at the screen, almost shaking with rage. Joy put his paws over his shoulders. "Breath Anger, in and out, in and out"  
"Gah! I can't stand looking at him!"

"Obviously" Jack smiled, but Disgust made it sound like sarcasm again.

"And the Tooth Fairy"

Tooth looked at Jack and her emotions squealed high pitchedly.

"Look at his teeth! Look at his teeth!" Her Joy cried, flying everywhere. Her emotions immediately squealed along her leading emotion and started talking super-fast, working together in the panel and pressing some buttons.

"Hello, Jack. I've heard a lot about you. And your teeth!"

The white haired Joy frowned. "Our teeth?"

"M-my what?"

She flew way too close and Jack felt uncomfortable with her over excited presence.

"Open up! Are they as white as they say?!" She gasped. "Oh my god yes! They really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!"

Jack smiled softly when some fairies passed out. Joy burst out laughing and Sadness said something like "We made those fairies pass out…"

"Girls, pull yourselves together… Let's not disgrace the uniform"

"What uniform?!" Anger asked and Fear flinched away.

"I don't know, but she obviously doesn't know about personal space! Why is she so obsessed with our teeth!? Ew!" Disgust shivered and Joy rolled his eyes before once again looking at the screen.

"And Sandman" Jack saw the little golden man was snoozing, and chuckled silently when after some failed attempts, North managed to wake him up, and he looked at Jack smiling sleepily

"Hey! Ho! Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?"

Sandy raised his hand and various sand images appeared above his head, so quickly it was impossible to catch up.

"..." Jack blinked.

"That isn't making any sense!" Anger was about to explode when Joy shooed him away from the panel, he wouldn't accept yelling at their only possible friend.

"Eh…that's not really helping…but-but thanks little man"

"I must have done something really bad to get you four together" Joy made him froze an elf with a tray of cookies as he marched past, Sadness wailed for the poor elf.

"Am I on the naughty list?" Joy asked, he couldn't forget they were kidnapped by them, so they better make this fun, and what's more fun than bothering people?

North shouted "On naughty list? You hold record!"

"Ha! I knew it!" Joy fist bumped the air.

"But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate" North moved his hand over his arm with the Naughty tattoo

"How come?"

"Ah,good question" Disgust stuck his tongue out at the bunny.

How come? I tell you how come! Because now...you are Guardian!"

Silence filled Headquarters, until five emotions cried at the same time.

"WHAT?!"

Music started playing, and yetis with torches and elves came out of nowhere, unfurling homemade,celebratory banners. Jack frowned and brushed off a few baby teeth who try to present him with a necklace made of paper snowflakes

"What are you doing! Get, get that off me!"

"What-what's happening?!" Fear cried, shaking like a leaf. "They chose us to be a Guardian?! With them?! And live with them?! And see them always?! Nononononono that's too much social interaction!"

"May-maybe it is the best guys…we-we will have friends!" Joy said, trying to cheer up the situation, but he was already pushed away from the controls, and many purple, green and most of them red orbs came rolling to the storage.

Ok, Anger could master himself until certain point. When the elf showed them those horrible elf shoes, ok, they were just confused, but when North took out a big book, and everyone was smiling and continued this silly celebration without asking what THEY wanted, he exploded.

Jack clenched his jaw and slammed his staff down, sending a blast of frost and wind across the room, managing to shut up North and all the music.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?!"

He wrinkled his nose when North burst out in laughter holding the book in his hands. He chuckled a bit more before looking at Jack, stone faced.

"Of course you do. MUSIC!" The elves started to play their instruments again, Anger growled and punched a button.

"I don't want music!" They successfully shut up, and they saw a pissed off elf threw his trumpet and stomp off.

"Ok, this is all very flattering and all, but, you don't want me. You are all hard work and deadlines and I am snowballs and fun times, I am not a guardian" Joy added their signature smirk, so they refusal wouldn't sound so cold.

"That's exactly what I said!" Bunny nudged North.

"Ugh! And who told him to talk?!" Disgust crossed his arms.

"Jack, I don't think you understand what we do" Tooth approached Jack and pointed at the massive glove in front of him.

"Each of those lights is a child"

"Are there so few kids in the Earth?" Joy asked confused, rubbing the back of his head.

North added. "A child who believes"

"Ahhh" Jack's emotions said in understanding and focused on what North was saying.

Which was kind of difficult when you had a tooth-obsessed fairy prying in your mouth.

"Get off!" Anger hissed. Jack made a gagging sound and North saw him.

"Tooth...fingers out of mouth"

"Oh, sorry. They're beautiful…"

"Of course they are! But I don't know how, we never brush…" Joy shrugged.

"Do you think it will kill her if we tell her that?" Anger smiled evilly.

"I-I hope not…" Fear replied.

North suddenly shouted, startling Jack. "Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!"

Jack scoffed thanks to Joy. "You mean the Boogeyman?"

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well!" North pointed to the lights on the globe.

"Let's get out of here!" Anger rolled his eyes.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!"

"We aren't enough, we are weak, we won't be able to protect the kids…" Sadness say, and Jack frowned, nodding to himself.

"Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon"

"Wa-wait Anger…" Joy gently approached and made Jack turn to face the group.

"What?"

"Last night, Jack. He chose you" Tooth told him.

"Maybe" Bunny added usefully.

"Guys! The man in the moon wants us to be guardians!" Joy exclaimed. "He care for us"

"But Joy, then why does he never talk to us?" Sadness asked with a sad innocent look.

Anger growled. "Yes, Joy, why?" He hit the panel and Jack frowned.

"The Man in the Moon, he talks to you?!"

"If he so care for us, why does he never say anything?!" Jack looked up to the skylight, and saw the moon shining down on Earth.

"You see, you can not say no. It is destiny"

Jack frowned confused. Why was he feeling happy, sad and anger at the same time? Well, maybe said emotions were fighting for the panel, but he didn't need to know that…

"But why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" He exhaled exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair. "After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No no, that's not for me!" He glared at the moon, then turned with a serious face at the guardians. "No offense"

The Guardian's emotions looked stunned, and Bunny was the one who recover first.

"How is that not offensive?!" Then he smiled and turned to look at the others.

" Ya know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?"

Joy gasped undignified and put a hand over his chest. With Anger at one side of the panel, he pushed a lever.

Jack turned back. A little pissed. "Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do"

"Go on, Joy! Teach a lesson to that oversized kangaroo!" Disgust smiled a bit, blowing a rebellious lock of green and white hair.

None of them expected Bunny's reply. "But none of 'em believe in ya, do they? Ya see, you're

invisible, mate. It's like ya don't even exist"

Everyone stayed quiet and Sadness suddenly burst into tears.

"Bunny! Enough!" Tooth hissed.

The little blue emotion touched the panel but Joy pushed him back slightly.

"No, Sadness, calm down, we won't lose this" Joy comforted him and put a fake smile, Jack had gotten really good at it.

"No, the kangaroo's right"

When they saw Bunny glare, they celebrated, and Sadness wiped his tears away.

"The, the what? - what'd ya call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate"

" Oh, and this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?"

" I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me" Bunny's face was close to theirs and Anger continued the glaring contest, but they didn't know Sadness made Jack's eyes well up with tears.

Suddenly, Jack was called by North. "Jack. Walk with me"

"Can't they just understand we don't wanna be here?!" Disgust cried. "Ok, I am done, this guys are just so weird" Disgust walked away with his hands up and Joy smiled, now the panel was his!

Jack glared playfully at Bunny one last time before following North to an elevator, and down to the factory floor.

"It's nothing personal, North. What you all do, it's just, it's not my thing"

"Do you think that was nice enough?"

"Why would we care if it was nice?" Anger crossed his arms, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Because we can't just go around shouting at the people, Anger" Joy explained, but his smile fell a bit when he heard North's answer.

"Man in Moon says it is your thing. We will see!"

Jack giggled at the amazing place, it was so huge and big! He didn't think it would be this awesome. But North was walking so fast!

"Wait, North!" Joy pleaded.

" Slow down, wouldja? I've been trying to bust in here for years, I want a good look" And they did try, Joy smiled a bit when Jack's first attempt to enter to the workshop was projected, it was a yellow and purple orb. That yeti really gave them a good scare.

"What do you mean, "bust in?""

Jack chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, I never got past the yetis" He looked over his shoulder and saw an angry yeti pounding his fist into his palm. Fear shrieked and hid behind Joy, who chuckled and pushed a button.

"Oh, hey Phil"

"Keep up, Jack! Keep up!"

North's factory is bustling with activity: Yeti's were building toys, moving packages, while the elves were test piloting the various flying toys.

As Jack walked behind North, watching everything in the factory, a duck toy suddenly flew over his head. Jack ducked just in time with a gasp and Fear screamed.

"We are going to die here! This place is too dangerous!"

"Whoa!"

"No, it's not, it is cool!" Joy exclaimed, his blue eyes scanning the place with awe. "Hey, but I have a question…"

" I always thought the elves made the toys…"

North whispered to them. "We just let them believe that" Jack and Joy frowned confused and looked at the group of elves electrocuting themselves with Christmas lights.

"Those things are really brainless, aren't they?" Disgust spat, and Joy squealed, thinking of an awesome prank they could make.

North smiled and called to them. "Very nice! Keep up good work!"

Jack chuckled and followed North. They passed by a yeti who was finishing to paint a blue toy robot.

"I don't like it, Paint it red!"

Jack noticed the hundreds of finished blue toys next to him, and wanted to burst out laughing, but Sadness made him feel bad for the yeti, who was hitting his head against the table.

They finally made it to North's office, and North grabbed a plate from a nearby elf.

"Fruit cake?"

Joy smiled. "Ok! Thank you!" He moved a lever and Jack smiled but before he could answer, Disgust covered his mouth to stop vomit and lowered the lever Joy moved. "Ew! We are not eating that! Who knows what that elf did to it!"

"Ah, no, thanks"

North threw it away and Jack heard a crash.

"Now we get down to tacks of brass!

"Tacks of brass?" The emotions frowned confused

North cracked his knuckles, and before Jack could react, the wind suddenly slammed North's office door behind him. Jack's eyes widened and the door locked itself.

"Oh my god, he is going to kill us! This was a tramp! Help! Help! We are trapped here!" Fear started running around Headquarters, and the other emotions thought he was right, as North was approaching them.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Fear couldn't shout even louder and took out a paper bag from under the panel, breathing in and out in a panic attack.

"Who are you, Jack Frost?! What is your center?!" North poked his chest and Jack resisted the urge to close his eyes.

It took him some seconds to realize what he asked, and Joy pressed a button.

"My center?"

"What's a center?" Joy asked to his partners who weren't curled up in a ball, they shrugged.

"If Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside"

"We don't have anything special…maybe he got confused…" Sadness said, and Jack firmly believed that thanks to him.

North stood up straight and began to stroke his beard.

"Hmmmm…"

North approached a shelf and took out a Russian nesting doll, which curiously looked like him.

"Here. This is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little…" He gave them to Jack.

"Well, go on"

Jack frowned confused and reluctantly put his staff aside, still with suspicion inside him thanks to Fear's panic attack.

He twisted the doll and saw another North doll, this one looked like the Santa Claus everyone knew, red cheeked and cheery.

"You are downright jolly?!" Jack tried with a smile.

"Ah, but not just jolly...I am also mysterious…"

Jack gave a confused look and twisted the doll, it was a smaller doll just representing what North said

"And fearless…And caring. And at my center..."

Jack reached the center and Joy cooed at the baby inside, but Anger was confused, and he didn't like being confused.

Jack looked down and dropped the Russian doll into North's palm.

"There's a tiny wooden baby…" He said tired of this game.

"Look closer. What do you see?"

"That you shut up?"

"Anger!"

Jack held it up to examine it.

"You have big eyes?" He suggested, and Joy crossed his fingers, hoping it was the right answer.

"Yes! Big eyes. Very big. Because are full! Of wonder! That is my center. It is what I was born with! Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything!"

Jack smiled when the toys on the shelves suddenly sprang to life. Every kind of toy was moving, the Christmas' lights turned on, and the doors opened to reveal the awesomeness of the workshop.

"Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air!"

"This is so magical…" Joy muttered with blue eyes as big as plates, and the other emotions nodded with a little smile of their own, they had to admit this was cool…in some way.

Do you think we do have a center?" Joy asked them when he was out of his trance, and they lowered their gazes, shaking their heads.

"We don't have a center!" Sadness cried after some moments of silence, startling everyone.

"This wonder is what I put into the world! and what I protect in children… It is what makes me a Guardian. It is my center. What is yours?"

"I don't know…"

Jack looked down at his open palm, still holding the wooden baby. North closed his hand and gave him a smile. Jack gave him a sheepish smile.

Sadness burst into tears for the emotional moment, but he wiped his nose when a sound startled him.

Bunny and Sandman came running down the hallway toward them.

"Urgh, the rabbit again…" Disgust said.

"We have a problem, mate! Trouble at the Tooth Palace"

The Guardian of Wonder's eyes widened and he went with the others, leaving Jack alone.

"Wa-wait! Where are you going?!" Jack sped up to catch up with them.

"Hangar, Jack! We are going to sleigh! Come with us" Jack frowned.

"Why? We are not guardians yet" Said Fear. "We can get hurt…"

"And iugh! His sleigh!? I bet it's boring and old!" Jack tried to say so, but no one listened to him, and Anger slowly moved a lever.

They arrived to the hangar without knowing and North opened the door.

"Boys, ship shape. As soon as impossible"

Joy burst out laughing, but thanks to Anger, Jack ended up saying. "North! North! I told you, I'm not going with you guys! There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety old..."

The five little emotions gasped when the reindeers came pulling the sleigh. Joy pressed a button and Jack's jaw fell to the floor.

"…sleigh…"

"What were you saying Disgust?! This. IS. AWESOME!" Joy squealed.

One reindeer almost knocked them over but North came to their rescue.

"Whoa!" He laughed and his smile got wider when the beautiful red sleigh stopped in front of them.

"Okay, one ride, but that's it" Joy said, understanding his partners were trying to make Jack act rebel against them

Jack climbed and was jumping up and down with emotion.

"…Aw…is the little kangaroo scare of the sleigh?" Anger crossed his arms with a smile, and Fear analyzed the sleigh, asking the same question the rabbit did.

"Ha! That was just expression!"

Fear paled and before realizing it, they were flying back into their seats, speeding towards the ice tunnel.

Joy squealed with joy, Fear screamed, and the other emotions watched the tunnel curiously.

Jack couldn't help but laugh at Bunny's terrified face.

North cracked the reigns, the sleigh plummeted in an almost vertical drop. Sandy was grinning calmly and Jack wanted to scream in joy, just like he always did when he was soaring the skies, but Joy had enough self control and didn't let that happen.

"Slow down, slow down!" Cried the rabbit next to them and Jack saw North pulling a lever, kicking the sleigh into overdrive. He looked at them as the sleigh entered a corkscrew.

"I hope you like the loopty loops!"

"We do! We do!" Joy shouted.

"I hope you like carrots!" Disgust covered his mouth with both hands, thinking in how disgusting rabbit's vomit was.

"Here we go!"

The sleigh reached the bottom of the ramp and shot upwards, launching them into the sky.

Joy couldn't resist, the yellow orbs looked so beautiful in the storage! And Jack shouted at last.

"WOOO-HOOOOOO!"

Joy sighed happily, watching Jack feel happy, he was his boy, he loved when he was happy!

He saw his friends discussing, again, and then at the screen, where Bunnymund was holding to the sleigh's side for dear life.

A mischievous smile spread on his yellow face and giggled as he pushed a lever.

"Hey, Bunny… Check out this view- AAAAHHHH!"

Jack landed safely on the sleigh's skid and waited until the nervous rabbit poked his head.

"Awww...you do care" Joy knew the rabbit didn't hate them completely…just a bit! But they could be friends! Joy was sure!

"Ah, rack off you bloody show pony!" And he just loved the bunny's accent, it was so fun!

Bunny glared at Jack as he made his way back into the sleigh.

"Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut!"

"Wait" Fear lifted his head. "What kind of shortcut?!"

"Oh strewth, I knew we should have taken the tunnels!"

"I bet there aren't as fun as the sleigh!" Disgust pointed out.

"I bet they are fun too!" Joy said.

North held a snow globe up to his face.

"I say, Tooth Palace" He threw it in the air and a giant vortex opened.

"Hyah!"

Fear couldn't make his way to the panel in time because a strange light surrounded the sleigh and they were suddenly sucked by the portal.

Fear covered his eyes. Joy leaned closer to the screen, and the other three free emotions watched from behind the colorful light surrounding their boy

* * *

 **I am working on the next chapter, thank you for reading, don't forget to review, favorite or follow! And see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I am back :D Like you may have noticed, the image of the story changed! Those are Jack's emotions made by me :) Click the image and look at them because I really want to hear what you think about it. They are wearing half old clothes half new clothes because I wanted you to know that they changed along Jackie :3**

* * *

The sleigh suddenly stopped and the emotions were thrown backwards. Everyone groaned as Jack did, feeling dizzy.

" _I think I will vomit_ " Disgust murmured, covering his mouth, and Joy giggled, even when he felt almost the same.

Jack saw they were close to the Tooth Palace, and he was about to jump and fly towards it when strange black things started to appear.

"What!?" North murmured and before anyone could react; they found themselves in the midst of chaos, as hundreds of black horses and terrified tooth fairies flew past them.

" _AHHHHHHH!"_ Fear screamed when Jack noticed the yellow eyes of the horses

North suddenly yanked the reins, and the sleigh veered sharply, dodging the oncoming black horses.

"What are they!?" Fear screamed and North shouted that seconds later.

Jack looked up with a frown and saw the horses gulping down the fairies!

" _Oh my god!"_ Joy gaped.

"They're taking the tooth fairies!" He jumped to the sky and caught one little fairy flying towards him, escaping from a horse.

It was really close! But Jack managed to safe the fairy, Fear passed out in his, well, fear. He landed again in the sleigh, opening his hand and smiling slightly when he saw the little fairy, shaking with fear but ok.

"Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?" As Baby Tooth nodded, North moved the sleigh to enter to the Palace. It was beautiful, there were pillar containing million of tiny wooden deposit boxes from floor to ceiling.

While Joy and Jack admired the beautifulness of the place, North suddenly handed him the reigns.

"Here, take over!"

Joy fist bumped the air and laughed. _"Oh yeah this will be fun!"_

Jack overpassed his surprised and smiled, grabbing the reigns and snapping them

"Hyah!"

Jack knew he should be focusing in riding the sleigh, but North using his sword to slice a horse in half was sooo cool…

"They're stealing the teeth!"

" _Why?"_ Disgust questioned _. "Why would they want teeth?! Gross"_

"Jack, look out!" Jack turned his head and saw they were heading to a pillar"

Fear gaped and Jack quickly pulled the reins with a shout. "Aahhh!"

The sleigh nearly missed the pillar and skidded to a rough stop on a platform. Tooth was above, flying around frustrated

" _Poor Tooth, she looks so upset…We are so useless we didn't get here on time…"_ Sadness eyes welled up with tears.

"Tooth! Are you alright?" The guardians jumped with here to comfort her and Jack frowned, confused of what to do.

" _Let's go, guys_!" Joy made a movement to make Jack go with the others but Disgust pushed him.

 _"Are you crazy?! We aren't his friends! They will just reject us!"_ The green emotion said with his arms in the air.

Sadness burst into tears and pushed a button.

Disgust continued ranting " _Jack can't just go there as if we were-"_

" _Guardians"_ Anger growled, interrupting him. _"We are not guardians so Jack is not going"_

" _Wait, so they don't like us?"_ Fear asked, playing with his hands nervously.

" _Guys, please, not this again…"_ Joy sighed. This only hurt Jack, couldn't they see? His self-esteem was on the floor and their continuous discussions about little things just worsen the situation and created purple and blue orbs.

" _N-no…but they will kick us eventually…just like everyone do_ …" Sadness said, leaning against the panel.

So Jack stayed there, looking from a reasonable distance at the guardians.

He felt bad for Tooth, but there was nothing he could do…He was useless…

He was startled by Baby Tooth, who came out of his hood and flew toward Tooth. Jack smiled a bit when he saw her.

"Oh thank goodness! One of you is alright!"

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting"

Jack frowned and took a defensive position, looking around to try and spot the source of the voice.

He looked up and saw Pitch Black, standing high above them with a satisfied smile. "The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star-struck"

Disgust rolled his eyes and Anger growled _. "What a di-"_

Fear accidentally leaned against the console and the button sounded. BEEP!

"Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?"

" _What did he do? What? The globe? What did he do on the globe?"_ Fear questioned, shaking, and everyone shrugged.

" _Guys, please, this is not our battle, let's just go…"_ Fear pleaded, but Joy shook his head.

 _"We can't just leave, Fear, we are in now and we will help, besides, I bet this will be fun!"_ He cheered and everyone shrugged again. Oh god, since when controlling a teen's head turned so difficult?

"Why are you doing this?" Jack was so concentrated in his thoughts that he was startled when he heard what Pitch said.

"Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in"

" _He…wants what we want…"_ Joy murmured. Maybe he wasn't that bad…

"Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!"

"Maybe that's where you belong!" Bunny replied. Everyone, excluding Joy, rolled their eyes. Bunny always so nice…

"Hang on, is that...Jack Frost?" Jack heard him chuckle and Anger didn't like when people mocked him.

"Since when are you all so chummy?"

"We are not" Jack answered, his eyebrows furrowing with the touch of a button.

"Oh good" Jack turned and saw Pitch standing in the middle of a column.

"A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you. But, you must be used to that by now"

There was silence in Headquarters for some milliseconds, until Sadness burst into tears.

"Pitch! You shadow sneaking rat-bag! Come here!" Bunny went after Pitch, but he disappeared. He reemerged on an opposite column and Tooth flew toward him in rage, one of the kangaroo's boomerangs in her hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Pitch looked at Tooth with a dark smile before a huge black horse from before darted out of hiding and reared up at her.

" _Tooth!"_ Joy and Fear shouted and Jack frowned worriedly.

 _Fearlings pushed Pitch's Joy toward a Fearling, and he tried to scrambled away, which was quite difficult due to the chains in his legs and arm. His cries were muffled by the gag in his mouth._

" _Mmmmpphh! Mmmmphhh!" The other tied up emotions looked at him shaking and the Fearling grabbed Joy's pale yellow glowing hand to move a level._

 _The dark and shadow polluted console responded and Pitch laughed, while the chained and gagged brown haired man with tears streaming down his face in the background screamed and fought against his restraints._ _ **SILENCE!**_

"Whoa! Hahaha Hey, easy, girl. Easy. Hahaha" Pitch drew a wisp of black sand from Onyx's mane, twirling it in his palm, and turned toward Sandy.

"Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into Nightmares"

Pitch smiled. "Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell Fear you know…"

"What fear? Of you!?-"

Joy, Sadness, Disgust and Anger turned to look at Fear, who was gaping at the screen, where Pitch's was talking at something about some Dark Ages.

" _He can smell Fear?"_ Joy asked, tilting his head to one side.

" _HOW CAN HE SMELL ME?! Nononono, this is bad! Oh my god, I swear I never read this in the manuals! What do we do?!"_ Fear grabbed his paper bag and started breathing in and out, about to have a panic attack.

" _If you do that, he will smell you more, duh_!" Disgust said, and Fear continued breathing in an out until his bag exploded.

Joy walked toward him, as Jack was listening to Pitch's long rant confused, and put a hand over his shoulder. _"It is ok, Fear, he is not that scary, look at him!"_ Joy giggled.

" _But-"_

" _If Jack fears this guy, we won't be able to help the guardians…"_ Joy said softly and Fear sighed, nodding shakily.

" _Ok"  
_

"-Such thing as the Boogeyman!" Pitch leaned toward the Guardians, clearly angry.

"Well, that's all about to change"

There was a sound behind Pitch, and Jack saw one of the columns of the Palace starting to crack and crumble. He looked at Tooth, who was gaping in shock.

"Oh look, it's happening already"

" _Di**"  
_

"What is?" Jack asked, and Tooth shook her head.

"Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. I mean such a little thing, but to a child...

Joy, mystified, made Jack move closer to Tooth as the palace continued to crumble.

"What's going on?"

"They-they don't believe in me anymore..."

" _What?! That's not possible! If the guardians have a lot believers…"_ Joy muttered, blue and white eyebrows furrowing.

"Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's great being a Guardian…but there's a catch. If enough kids believing, everything your friends protect: wonder, hopes and dreams - it all goes away. And little by little, so do they…" Pitch chuckled darkly and Jack gaped, realizing the magnitude of Pitch's plan.

" _He wants to kill the guardians…"_ Joy muttered, shock, and Fear started running around all Headquarters.

" _He is crazy!"_

" _He is so dangerous! Joy! Tell them we broke our arm or something! We can't fight against him!"_

" _What's wrong with him?! He obviously doesn't know goodness"  
_

But little did they know, that the chained prisoners in his mind, did.

"No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing, but fear and darkness and me! It's your turn not to be believed in!"

Bunny threw a boomerang, but Pitch ducked off the way and jumped onto the back of his nightmare, galloping down into the depths of the Palace.

The Guardians dove after him, and Jack stayed in his place.

" _Let's go!"_ Joy said, but Fear moved a lever.

" _No way! We can get hurt!"_

" _No, Fear, we can let Pitch kill them!"_ Joy pressed a button and Jack quickly followed them. Joy looked at the islands and gave a lopsided smile. One of the Islands off, one the emotions had never seen working, the one with a white statue of a….family…turned on!

The guardians followed Pitch until he disappeared in a shadow. The Guardians landed next to a small pond and North groaned.

"He's gone"

" _No, really Sherlock? I haven't noticed!"_ Disgust crossed his arms. Joy hit his arm playfully.

Jack was in the middle of the guardians. The men were talking about something he couldn't hear and Tooth was sitting on the ground with a tooth box in her hands.

He sheepishly approached her and crouched next to her. Sadness slowly moved a lever.

"I'm sorry about the fairies…"

He saw Tooth gave him a sad smile and that worried him. For the…what? Half an hour? An hour? He had known her, she was so happy and bubbly and now…not anymore…

"You should've seen them. They put up such a fight"

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" Joy was curious but Disgust hit his arm.

" _Thank you, Joy, now she will hate us!"_ Sadness started rocking back and forth. Surprisingly, Tooth didn't hate them, she even answered them!

"It's not the teeth he wanted. It's the memories inside them"

Ok, now all of them were curious.

"What do you mean?"

Tooth leaded him across the pond, and as they walked, they froze the water under their feet.

"That's why we collect the teeth, Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood"

Tooth pointed at a mural that illustrated what she said.

"My fairies and I watch over them and when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them"

Jack took a second to admire the immense beauty of the mural before him until Tooth said what would change his life forever…

"We had everyone's here. Yours too"

All the emotions perked up from where they were sitting. _"WHAT?! OUR-"_

"My memories?"

"From when you were young. Before you became Jack Frost"

" _We are young, duh"_ Disgust said, just to bother everyone.

" _But we woke up in a lake"_ Anger crossed his arms.

" _There weren't any memories in Long Term when Jack opened his eyes…"_ Joy said, clearly confused.

"But, I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost…" The white haired boy frowned.

"Of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen"

Joy couldn't believe it. His heart would have been hammering madly against his chest if he had one!

"What?"

He heard North chuckle behind him. "You should've seen Bunny!"

"I told you never to mention that!"

Jack face was screwed up in a frown, and his mind was a chaos.

" _You know what this means, guys!? We had someone before! We had a family! We weren't alone!"_ Joy squealed and the other emotions cocked their heads.

" _That would explain the islands that aren't powered by any core memory"_ Fear said, nervously biting his nails.

" _And the hub that is frozen under the floor…"_ Sadness said with wide eyes

All the emotions joined in the console, wanting to learn more.

"That night at the pond...I just, why I assumed...Are you saying, are you saying I had a life before that? With a home? And a family?"

"You really don't remember?"

Joy had the biggest smile he had done in all the three hundred years of Jack's existence. This was the answer! This was the answer to make his boy happy again!

"All these years, and the answers right here. If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here. You have to show me!"

The emotions cheered. Finally their questions will be answered! They didn't need that rock in the sky again!

Jack, excited, used wind to lift up and fly across the pond.

"I...I can't, Jack. Pitch has them"

Jack floated down onto a rock, and pointed at her with his staff. "Then we have to get them back!"

Suddenly, a patch of Tooth's feathers fell out, and disappeared. The Guardians' eyes filled with worry.

" _Oh no…"_ Fear said just when Tooth said it. Jack looked at the mural, it was beginning to disintegrate!

"The children. We're too late"

"No! No! No such thing as too late!"

Joy leaned against the panel to hear what North had to say.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Idea! HAHH!" He said with glee, pointing at Bunny with his swords.

"We will collect the teeth!"

" _That is a great idea!"_ Joy exclaimed.

"What!?" Tooth shouted.

"We get teeth! Children keep believing in you!"

"We're talking seven continents! Millions of kids!"

" _Weren't they just six?"_ Disgust questioned with an eyebrow up and the emotions shrugged, Joy giggled.

"Give me break! You know how many toys I deliver in one night?"

And eggs I hide in one day?"

" _And we care because…?"_ Joy was now rolling on the floor, laughing.

North turned to Jack, who had a smile on his face because of what he was thinking.

"And Jack, if you help us, we will get you your memories"

" _Do we do it, guys?"_ Joy looked back at his friends, who looked at the floor and then, looked at him, nodding with a small smile on their faces.

Jack looked to Tooth, who gave him a reassuring smile. Sandy gave to enthusiastic thumbs up while Bunny groaned. Jack looked back to North with a big smile.

 _They want me…_

"I'm in"

The guardians minus Bunny cheered and North clapped him on the back, almost knocking him to the floor.

"I like that guy" Anger smiled while crossing his arms.

They got into the sleigh once again and Jack was bouncing up and down again thanks to Joy, the yellow emotion knew Disgust said it was a childish attitude, but it seemed right for his boy!

North threw a random snow globe and the portal opened, but this time, it didn't caused a green and purple memory, but a yellow and green memory, yeah, Jack felt dizzy again…

They quickly got out and started looking for the teeth Tooth told them about.

"Come on guys! We don't have all night!" She called, clapping her hands and Jack chuckled.

He had found ten teeth till now and he felt so proud! Joy smiled with relief, at least Fun Island was working. He heard North shout while running over the rooftops.

"Quickly, quickly!"

Jack looked at Bunny and smiled, Presumptuous Island shining.

"Hop to it, Rabbit! I'm five teeth ahead!" He smiled sticking his tongue out.

"Yeah right! Look, I'd tell ya to stay out of my way, but really what's the point? Cuz you ain't be able to keep up anyway!" The five little rabbits inside his mind crossed his arms.

Joy gasped indignantly and looked at his friends, who nodded.

"Is that a challenge, Cottontail?"

The yellow rabbit wrinkled his nose. "Ooh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, mate"

"Woah!"

" _What are you waiting for, Jack!? Move!"_ Disgust cried and Joy quickly pressed a button.

"Is it a race? Is it a race? This is going to be epic!" North cried, and Jack saw him disappear in a chimmey and reappear in another.

"Four bicuspids over there! An incisor two blocks east! Is that a molar? They're everywhere!" She suddenly slammed against a giant sign of toothpaste.

Jack's emotions winced. "You okay?"

"I'm fine! Sorry, it's been a really long time since I've been out in the field"

"How long is a long time?"

"440 years, give or take?"

Joy gaped. _"She is older than us!"_

Tooth gasped and giggled then took off, probably to get a tooth. Jack looked at Baby Tooth confused and she shrugged.

Jack looked around, ok, he was winning this tooth! But when entered by the window, he saw the kangaroo holding the tooth.

"Hehehe"

Anger screamed and ice burst from his head. _"THAT WAS MY TOOTH!"_

Jack frowned angrily and shot ice at Bunny.

"AH!"

Then he flew away, searching another tooth. Ugh, stupid kangaroo!

Jack continued searching for teeth, and occasionally saw the guardians playing tricks to each other.

" _That looks fun!"_ Joy exclaimed, giggling. After a while deciding whether to join the fun or not, Jack decided to join, because, who wanted to be left out of this game!

Bunny had just gotten out of window and had a tooth in his paw.

"Eh…"

" _Freeze him, Joy!"_ Anger exclaimed with a dark smile and Joy giggled moving a lever.

Jack froze the roof Bunny was standing on and he slipped.

"No! No!"

Jack snatched it from him and raised it in the air, happy. "YES!"

The emotions cheered but the happiness quickly ended when a little golden hand took the tooth using his sand cloud.

"NO!"

Anger slammed his head against the console and Joy laughed. _"No problem, we can find more!"_

While ducking and hiding from Bunny so he wouldn't take his teeth away from him, Jack heard an explosion some meters away and fire coming from the chimmey.

 _"I guess North is fried now?"_

Hours later, they all gathered near the Brooklyn Bridge, showing their bags up for Tooth to see.

" _Oh…their bags are bigger…"_ Sadness said, sitting down with a thud.

"Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies!"

Jack and the other men frowned

"… _Gifts?"_ Joy asked, turning to look at his friends, who shrugged, as confused as him.

"You guys have been leaving gifts, right?"

Sandman nodded happily, then shook his head. Tooth glared at them and they winced.

The boys quickly went to find a Laundromat for quarters. They were in a line, Jack heard North yawn behind him and he almost did it too, but instead, he ran a hand through his heard.

" _Oh my…this is so embarrassing…No, I'm done_ " Disgust stomped away with his hands up.

Everyone returned to the houses they went and let the quarters for the children. Jack wasn't sure, but he bet the other were competing again. Maybe Bunny left easter eggs or North left a whole Christmas tree…

" _That would be so funny to see!"_ Joy exclaimed laughing. _"Imagine Sandy entering and discovering North there first with the Christmas tree!"_

" _That's not funny, Joy, it is sad…Poor Sandy…"_

They flew from window to window and Jack noticed a boy looking at them. He was gaping, and his sippy cup fell from his hand.

" _Not because of us, obviously…"_

He waved at him with a small smile, and even with Joy's greatest effort, the memory turned out blue and yellow.

They finally arrived to Burgess! And Jack was happy to know they were going to Jamie's house!

He accompanied Tooth to his house, and now both were silently looking at the sleeping boy in the bed.

" _Aw…he looks so adorable…"_

" _Ew! Is he drooling?! Ew!Ew! He is, he is!"_

Jack noticed the drawing Jamie did earlier, he was flying in the sleigh and all his friends were in the drawing.

"We should be there!" Anger growled.

 _The important thing is that Jamie had fun_ … Jack thought and Joy looked at the islands, Kind Island was working.

"Left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident. I wonder how that could have happened, Jack?" She looked at Jack with a knowing smile and Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"Hehehe, kids, huh?"

Tooth spun a coin and slipped it under the pillow, they she floated over Jamie. **"** This was always the part I liked most: seeing the kids"

" _That sounded sooooo creepy!"_ Disgust laughed and Joy slammed his shoulder.

"Why did I ever stop doing this?"

"Hm. Looks a little different up close, huh?"

Tooth put a hand over his shoulder and Fear almost made Jack flinch away, but when he noticed there was no danger, he relaxed. "Thanks for being here, Jack. I wish I'd known about your memory. I could have helped you"

" Yeah, well, look let's just get you taken care of, then it's Pitch's turn" Joy smiled, he loved Kind Island, even when no one could see his boy, he used it almost everyday, helping people anonymously

A sound made them turn their heads and saw North trying to squeeze in through the window.

Joy snorted and covered his mouth and Jack bit his tongue to not laugh.

"Here you are!" He groaned and finally got in, Sandy in tow.

"Ssh!" Tooth pointed at Jamie with a serious look.

"Oh! What gives, slowpokes? How you feeling, Toothy?"

"Believed in!" Tooth whispered happily and Jack smiled.

"Hah! That's what I want to hear"

A hole opened up in the room and Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes, even when Disgust kept pressing the button.

"Oh, I see how it is. All working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place!"

"Ssh!"

Disgust made his way to the panel but Joy threw him back, no need of snarky comments!

"Uh, you think I need help to beat a bunny?" He pulled out his bag. "Check it out, Peter Cottontail!"

Bunny scowled, so point for them! " You call that a bag'a choppers?" He took out his bag, which was bigger. "Now that's a bag'a choppers"

Jack stayed frozen to the spot, cheeks frosting slightly.

 _"Oh god! Joy why did you do that?! So embarrassing!"_ Disgust covered his green eyes.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, this is about Tooth, it's not a competition - but if it was, I win!"

Jack had to gape when he saw the ENORMOUS bag of North. How many teeth a child lose for North to have that amount?!

"YEE-HA!" North danced around the room, and Jack laughed, but suddenly a light clicked on in their faces.

"Oh no" _North's Disgust slammed North Joy's head. "Good job, stupid"_

Jamie was looking at them gaping. "Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, the Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!"

Tooth chuckled nervously. "Surprise! We came!"

" _He can see us…"_ Joy muttered. Jamie saw all of them, maybe he…

"He can see us?"

"Most of us"

Jamie shined at Jack, but he obviously wasn't seeing him. Jack's smile fell and nodded in defeat.

"Ssh, you guys! He's still awake!"

 **"** Sandy, knock 'im out!"

Sandy pounded his fists together, glaring at Jamie, who cocked his head to one side.

"With the dream sand, ya' gumbie!"

Jamie's dog woke up and started growling at Bunny.

"No stop, that's the Easter Bunny! What're you doing, Abby? Down!"

"Alright, nobody panic…"

" _You panic, scared rabbit…"_ Anger muttered. Joy laughed and Jack said.

"But that's a, uhm, that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?"

"Well I think it's a pretty safe bet he's never met a rabbit like me" Sandy prepared a ball of dreamsand.

"Six-foot-one, nerves of steel, Master of Tai Chi, and-"

" _Urgh! Make him stop!"_

Jack rolled his eyes and hit Jamie's alarm clock with his staff, the sound startling the dog.

"Crikey! Ahh!" Bunny started bouncing around the room, and Jack was laughing his head off.

"Stop! Wait! Slow down!" Jamie said, but the dog wasn't obviously obeying.

" Woah ho ho! Sand-"

"Sandy!" North shouted at the little golden man while Abby and Bunny ran past him.

Sandy threw the ball but it ended up hitting Tooth.

Jack was admiring the scene from his safety spot in the room. A bright yellow orb rolling to the storage.

"Get this dingo off me!" The ball finally hit Bunny, for which Jack's emotions cheered, then Abby, and finally North.

"Candy canes…" North stumbled back on Jamie's bed and made Jamie fly away.

" _Look at his face_!" Joy laughed.

" _He looks drunk_!" Disgust pointed out with a smile and arms crossed.

Sandy caught Jamie and jerked his head forward, making Jamie pass out.

"Whoops?"

" _Oh man! Look at the mess!"_ Joy laughed and convinced his friends to high five with him.

Jack chuckled. "Oh, I really wish I had a camera right now…" He put a finger in his mouth, which had been a habit of him since he woke up in the lake, and Sandy gave him a playful glare.

Jack's eyes widened when he heard whinnying and saw a nightmare watching them. He smiled and jumped to the windowsill.

 _"No…Please, Joy…"_ Fear pleaded but the yellow emotion shooed him away.

" _Adventure_!" A lever was moved and Jack smiled flying after the Nightmare.

"Sandy, come on! We can find Pitch!"

* * *

 **Well, don't forget to review and see you in next chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the delay! xD**

* * *

"Yes! Whoo-hoo!"

 _"This will be awesome!" Joy cried while Jack scanned the streets, following the horse-wait, Nightmare._ _Joy suddenly snorted and looked at his friends._

 _"Guys! You understand! Night-mare? As in-it is a horse?" He said, barely containing his laughter. Everyone rolled their eyes, but a yellow orb came rolling anyway._

Jack laughed at his mental joke; he had to tell it to Sandy later definitely. He saw Sandy mounting one of the nightmares and when he touched it, it turned into a dreamsand manta ray. _Sandy's glowing emotions cheered silently._

Jack jumped between the buildings until Joy, as if playing a videogame, pressed some buttons and Jack laughed, shooting ice at the nightmare.

"I got it!" The boy jumped onto the roof. "Sandy! Sandy, did you see that? Hehehe! Look at this thing!"

 _"It is so cool…." Joy muttered and Disgust covered his mouth._

 _"Iuck! Joy! No! Don't touch it! It is still moving!"_

 _"Not anymore!" The white haired yellow emotion said pointing at the screen._

"Frost?"

 _Fear's eyes widened when he heard the voice behind them, and made Jack quickly turn around._

It was Pitch and Jack froze to his spot for some seconds before he shot ice at him, but missed.

"You know, for a neutral party, you spend an awful lot of time with those weirdoes. This isn't your fight, Jack"

 _Anger suddenly remembered why they were helping the weirdoes_. "You made it my fight when you stole those teeth!

Pitch frowned confused. "Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth?"

Jack frowned and pouted angrily and saw from his spot that Sandy had scared Pitch's head off.

Joy made Jack crack a small smile

"Now this is who I'm looking for" He couldn't even finish because in the blink of the eye, Sandy drew out his whips and tried to hit Pitch. Pitch dodged the whips as if he was dancing-another smile-and he created his giant scythe.

Jack gasped and ducked when it almost beheaded him.

 _"AH! That thing was close!" Fear shrieked and a purple mental note appeared pasted to the wall, they could read Jack took a mental note to be careful around Pitch's scythe._

Suddenly Pitch was flying through the air! Hitting cars and rolling various meters in the street.

The five emotions winced. If they weren't immortals, that would have definitely broke his neck!

"Remind me not to get on your bad side" Another mental note. Both descended to the street, glaring at Pitch

 _"It is done, guys! We won!" Joy said happily. "Look at Pitch! He is cowering from us! We will get our teeth in no time"_

"O-Okay, easy! You can't blame me for trying, Sandy! You don't know what it's like to be weak, and ha-hated! It was stupid of me, to mess with your dreams. So, I'll tell you what. You can have 'em back"

 _"I don't like that grin…" Anger and Fear said at the same time and Joy frowned._

 _"Me neither…" He muttered._

Nightmares came out of nowhere and started surrounding Jack and Sandy.

 _Fear managed to press a button before passing out on Disgust, who groaned and threw him to the floor._

Jack looked around, not scared but….anxious. "You... take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?" He said, looking at Sandy who shrugged, unsure.

The Nightmares snorted angrily and for a moment, there was silence.

"Boo!"

The Nightmares started to attack and Jack grimaced.

 _Son of a-_

Jack and Sandy started to fight the black horses, when suddenly North's sleigh passed overhead, crashing into things.

 _"Are they fudging sleeping?" Disgust asked, leaning against the panel to see better._

Jack was distracted by this that he didn't realize Sandy had grabbed his hand and used his sand to propel them to the sky like a water spout.

 _"Time to fight some horses" Anger said with a smile, rolling his hoodie's sleeves up._

Jack knocked a few Nightmares away but occasionally got distracted-damn curiosity!-to see the Guardians fight. Bunny jumped off the sleigh, apparently he wasn't a scared rabbit anymore, and attacked Nightmares with his boomerang, North was attacking with his swords, slicing them in half, Tooth was cutting them with her wings! Who knew they were that dangerous?

 _They are so cool…_

"Joy, look!" Fear made Joy see that two nightmares were coming after them, so he just dropped through the air and they collided. Unfortunately, doing so Jack crashed against a nightmare and lost his staff, falling from the sky.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The team in the frozen headquarters sighed in relief when Jack grabbed it, landing on the sleigh.

"You might wanna duck"

" _Why…"_ Joy muttered. Fear made Jack obey though and barely missed the boomerang flying toward them. The rabbit smiled at Jack's surprised face.

Jack looked around, trying to spot a certain golden man.

 _"Sandy is surrounded!" Fear pointed at the mass of black sand surrounding the Sandman._

"We gotta help Sandy!" Jack shouted and North directed the sleigh closer to the Guardian.

 _"Come on, guys…we are almost there…" Joy muttered while Fear bit his nails, his purple and white hair partially covering his eyes._

 _"Uh…guys? Isn't that Pitch?" Disgust pointed at a black figure in the black swirl._

 _"...He has a bow, guys, he will hurt Sandy…" Disgust said quietly, looking at the floor._

 _"WHAT?!" The other four emotions screamed._

Before anyone could react, Pitch let the arrow go and it hit Sandy right between his shoulder blades.

 _The golden Headquarters seemed to freeze and Sandy's Fear, after millennia of mastering himself, finally broke._

And Sandy was paralyzed with fear.

"NOOO!" Jack screamed, launching himself off the sleigh toward Sandy.

Jack felt as if he was going to cry at any second, thanks to certain blue emotion, but fortunately the other kept him focused on flying.

 _I have to help him, no, he can't die!_

Jack winced when Pitch laughed. "Don't fight the fear, little man. MwahahahAHAHA!"

 _Pitch's Joy was thrown back to the corner and casted a glance to the caged man, who screamed endlessly. "Noo! Please! Pitch, stop!"_

 _He shook his head hopelessly at who used to be their man, their Kozmotis. The fearlings hissed._

"I'd say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left…"

Sandy, his eyes filled with terror, fell to his knees as the patch of blackness continued to spread.

 _Anger stared almost frozen to his spot as they slowly approached. Seeing Sandy suffering made ice slowly appear in his knuckles._

Sandy sighed silently.

 _Sandy's emotions looked at each other with a determined look while Headquarters shook, they won't give Pitch what he wanted._

Sandy stood up, accepting his fate, and closed his eyes as he and his Dreamsand cloud were consumed by the writhing blackness of the Nightmare sand.

All the Dreamsand turned black and the white haired emotions gaped, unable to react. That is, until Anger hit the console and moved two levers.

"No...NOOOOOO!" Horrified, Jack clenched his staff as he flew toward Pitch.

Pitch smiled when he saw Jack flying toward him. He rolled his eyes and raised his hands, sending a massive wave of Nightmares toward Jack.

 _Fear gaped, touched a button and rolled his eyes backwards before passing out._

Jack's eyes widened when he realized the blacksand was over him.

 _Everyone in Headquarters gasped when the screen turned off, and the lights blinked furiously. They started pushing levers and buttons frankly, when suddenly; there was an explosion of light next to them. Anger was glowing blue, the floor was all frozen and ice shot from his head. His scream so loud it made everyone cringe and temporarily deaf._

Pitch frowned when a bolt of lightning suddenly erupted from within the writhing black sand.

 _Anger lowered two levers and Jack screamed._

"Ahhhhhh!" Jack felt something _burning_ in his chest and all was released by his staff, sending a massive wave of ice and frost that rocketed back up the stream of Nightmare sand.

There was an explosion of ice and snow and Pitch felt from his cloud of sand.

"Aahhh!"

 _Anger was left panting and slowly lowered his arms._

 _He fainted just as Headquarters' light started blinking furiously. Joy saw with wide eyes that his boy was falling from the sky, almost unconscious._

Tooth suddenly caught them and Jack woke up confused as she sat him down in the sleigh.

"Jack, how-how did you do that?"

Jack frowned.

 _"_ _How did we do it?" Joy asked as Sadness and Fear helped Anger to his feet._

 _"_ _We aren't that powerful…Maybe it was the staff…" Sadness said, glancing at the red orb rolling to the storage._

 _"_ I- I didn't know I could…" Jack looked at his staff.

 _The thousands of Fearling inside the shadow consumed Headquarters were hissing among them, watching the screen with rage. That brat!_

 _The brown haired man was glaring at them, grabbing the shadow bars of his cage. He knew what they wanted to do now, and they better not do it…_

Pitch shook the frost of his arms and watched as his Nightmares surrounded him, whinnying.

He smiled and laughed darkly, _a light bulb was put on the console and an idea popped to his mind_

"Finally! Someone who knows how to have a little FUN!"

-.-.-.

When they arrived to the North Pole, the Guardians went to hold a ceremony for Sandy. Sadness was controlling the console in the three guardians, who were barely holding their tears

But Jack was no exception. He couldn't even go with them to the ceremony, he wasn't even a guardian, so he supposed he wasn't invited to it.

 _Sadness was crying his eyes out, and no one dared to approach the panel as Jack stared with his eyes full of tears at the window._

 _Joy knew Jack could also feel sad, but that didn't mean it hurt him to see his boy so depressed._

 _"_ _We are so useless…" Disgust spat, with tears in his eyes. When an emotion affected Jack so strongly, all the emotions felt it, that's why all were with their hoods up, and Joy curled up in a corner, staring at the light blue wall._

 _"_ _We couldn't protect Sandy…"_

 _"_ _We aren't Guardians…" Sadness added and Jack hugged his legs tighter to his chest._

After a while, Jack started frosting over the glass with his finger, drawing a little Sandy. He heard footsteps and quickly wiped his tears away.

"Are you alright?" It was North.

 _"_ _Yeah! We are perfectly fine, North! Don't you see?! Disgust cried._

Jack remained still, his eyes fixed on the image of Sandy.

" I just, I wish I could've done something"

"Done something? Jack, you stood up to Pitch. You saved us"

"But Sandy wo-"

North put his hand on Jack's shoulder and he flinched slightly. Thanks Fear.

"Would be proud of what you did"

 _Joy sighed and all his partners shook their heads._

 _"_ _Obviously not" Disgust muttered._

Jack pulled back his hoodie and stood up.

"I don't know who you were in your past life, but in this life you are Guardian"

Sadness pressed a button and Jack resisted the urge to whine. "But how can I know who I am, until I find out who I was?"

"You will. I feel it, in my belly" North patted his stomach and Joy couldn't help it. Jack chuckled sadly, as the panel was still glowing blue.

"Come with me, son, yes? The others are in globe room"

The five emotions looked up wide eyed, he-he called them son…?

It was curious how a word made Jack feel sad and happy at the same time…

He nodded and the boy followed North to the globe. The lights were disappearing at an alarming rate and Jack frowned.

 _"_ _We will never get out teeth back…" Sadness muttered._

"Look how fast they're going out…" He heard Tooth said and Jack floated closer to the Globe.

"It's fear. He's tipped the balance..." Jack frowned with worry, at looked at the guardians.

 _"_ _Pitch is winning…" Anger hissed with his arms crossed. Joy sighed and forced himself to put a smile on his face._

 _"_ _Don't worry, guys! We will win! And after we defeated him, Tooth will give us our memories, ok? So Disgust, please….Stop making Jack being so selfish!"_

 _Disgust raised his hands and Joy nodded. He looked at the islands and smiled. Family Island was working, albeit slow, and Kind Island as well._

The little rabbit emotions hummed when Bunny's Joy jumped in front of them.

 _"_ _Come on! We need to have hope guys! The ankle biter is helping us! We can win!"_

 _"_ _Since when do we trust him?" Disgust asked, his ears twitching madly_

 _"…_ _Since he confronted Pitch"_

" Hey, buck up ya sad-sacks!. Come on! We can still turn this around!"

Everyone looked at Bunny.

"Easter is tomorrow and I need your help. I say we pull out all the stops and we get those little lights flickering again!"

Everyone looked at each other. Even when four Sadness where mourning for Sandy, this would have been what he wanted.

Jack was the first to fly down and nod eagerly. "I'm in!"

North laughed loudly and motioned them to follow him. They took the elevator to go to a lower level and walked through the Workshop

"Bunny is right! As much as it pains me to say old friend, this time Easter is more important than Christmas!"

 _The five bunnies gaped._

"Hey! Did everyone hear that?!" Bunny asked.

Jack shook his head innocently

"We must hurry to the Warren. Everyone, to the sleigh!" North motioned but Bunny hoped in front of him.

"Oh, no, mate. My warren, my rules. Buckle up"

Bunny smiled as he tapped the floor with his foot and a giant hole opened under their feet.

Jack's eyes widened as Fear gasped.

 _Uh oh…_

"Shostakovich!"

And they fell in.

* * *

 **Please review, follow, favorite and PM me if you want, see you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I am soooo sorry for this long hiatus! I had sooo many things in my head and school was killing me! But now I have two weeks of vacations so I hope I can finish during this time. Now to the story :)**

* * *

 _"_ _We are going to diiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Fear screamed at the top of his lungs, pulling his purple and white hair._

 _"_ _We can't die, Fear. We are immortal, duh!" Disgust deadpanned, blowing a lock of hair off his face. "Haven't you noticed we are in a tunnel?! Made of dirt?! Iugh!" He wrinkled his nose, worrying about their clothes. He always made Jack clean his clothes once in a while, being invisible didn't mean being ugly and dirty._

 _"_ _We love dirt!" Joy simply exclaimed, making everyone roll their eyes._

The Guardians plummeted through Bunny's tunnels, Jack was screaming in joy as they fell, and giggled at North's scared screams.

Jack, Bunny and Tooth landed gracefully while North and the yetis that were dragged with them felt face first to the floor.

"Buckle up. Is very funny" He said with his sight unfocused.

Joy burst out laughing.

"Welcome to the warren!"

Jack looked around quickly, the place was amazing...A bit too hot for his liking but it was such a peaceful place... Before he could see more though, Bunny suddenly shifted his attention. He turned and his ears perked up, while he sniffed the air.

"Something's up"

 _"_ _Oh my god! What if Pitch followed us?! He is going to attack us!" Fear shakily said and Anger slapped him._

 _"_ _What part of he smells fear you DON'T GET?!"_

A faint scream began to echo from within the depths of one of Bunny's egg tunnels. Tiny eggs came scuttling out from the tunnel.

Everyone shifted to a defensive position. Bunny grabbed his boomerang, North drew his sword, and Jack, confused as to what he should do, readied his staff as the sounds of booming footsteps,

The screams grew louder and Bunnymund screamed.

"Ahhhh!" He charged toward the tunnel, and everything followed him, shouting their loudest battle cries until the figure burst out.

 _"_ _Sophie?!"_

All momentum came to a halt.

"Sophie?"

All of them hid their weapons immediately, mildly embarrassed.

 _"_ _Oh gosh! How did we confuse Sophie with a monster? So stupid!" Disgust spat._

 _Jack's cheeks frosted slightly, but it melted thanks to the sun._

Sophie giggled and immediately ran after one of the elves, who scrambled away in fear.

"Elf, elf, elf!"

"What is SHE doing HERE!?"

North looked down at his coat pocket.

 _The bearded green emotion facepalmed. "Are you serious guys?!"_

"Ah, snow globe"

"Crikey! Somebody do something!"

Don't look at me, I'm invisible, remember?"

 _Joy groaned, looking at the yellow and green orb rolling. "Disgust! There was no need for that comment!"_

 _The rebellious green emotion huffed. "Well, it is true, isn't it? Jack knows it, and it obviously pisses him of! Not my fault"_

 _"_ _But-but-urgh! Ok, but try not to make such comments next time...It just hurt our boy..." He muttered, looking at the screen again._

He looked again just as Tooth made Sophie ran away screaming. He couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Blood and gums?! When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?"

North shrugged. We are very busy bringing joy to children! We don't have time..."

Jack deadpanned and North finished his sentence embarrassed.

"...For children?"

Jack shook his head laughing, forming one of his special snowflakes, he called them Funflakes! It floated over Sophie and she tried to reach it, but instead Jack changed its direction toward Bunny.

"If one little kid can ruin Easter, then...we're in worse shape than I thought..."

The funflake landed on Bunny's nose and his concerns suddenly seemed to slip away, smiling brightly.

Joy's chest puffed with pride.

Bunny approached Sophie who was cooing at the eggs coming from some flowers.

"You wanna paint some eggs? Yeah?"

"Okay!"

"Come on then!"

Thousands of eggs came running toward them and the two white haired spirits gaped, their emotions weren't far behind.

Rimsky Korsakov! That's a lot of eggs"

 _"_ _We won't finish on time..." Sadness sighed._

"Uh, how-how much time do we have?"

Bunny hopped around the place, Sophie clinging to his back giggling, leading a huge mass of eggs down a path. Flowers bloomed as he passed, and they sprayed the passing eggs with color as they walked.

Jack, who was crouching to poke an egg and examine its little legs, heard Bunny "Alright troops, it's time to push back. That means eggs! Everywhere!"

He turned around and saw Sophie being carried by the eggs through the path. He giggled softly when North waved at her with a funny face.

" Heaps of you in every high-rise, farm house and trailer park! In tennis shoes and cereal bowls!"

 _"_ _I wouldn't touch a tennis shoe for an egg..." Disgust muttered, trembling. Joy nodded._

 _"_ _I know right?! Shoes are horrible! And evil!"_

"Oh, there will be bathtubs filled with my beautiful googies!"

Jack followed the eggs eagerly for a few minutes, watching them going to the paint river to be colored, it was amazing! But after a while, he pouted tiredly, sitting down on a rock and wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

Joy frowned when the frost decorating Headquarters started to melt. Jack was overheating.

 _"_ _Ok, my boy, time to rest..." He muttered, moving a few levers._

Before he flew away to find some shadow, he saw Sophie leading a parade of eggs, while Bunny jumped to a rock to address the eggs as they walked. He nodded to himself, happy that they were having fun, and flew away, going to hide from the sun under a tree.

"There will be springtime! On every continent! And I'm bringing hope with me!"

Jack sighed as he wiped his sweat once again. How long have they been here? He inhaled deeply, trying to calm his mad heart that was trying to pump his cold blood.

He rested his head against the trunk. He had chosen the perfect tree, because he could see all the eggs marching and being painted. Then were running down curled vines as etis sprinkled them with glitter. They continued on down various vine corkscrew-like shoots, decorating the eggs with stripes.

He heard not too far away from him a yeti being told to repaint all his eggs, because they looked "too Christmas-y"

He chuckled, feeling better than he had been minutes ago.

He wished he could spend more time with the Guardians...They were so cool and fun to be with...Maybe, maybe if he accepted to be a Guardian...Maybe, just maybe, they will be the family his heart ached for...HIS family...

Joy sighed with a small smile on his face, looking at his partners as a yellow orb rolled to the store. Family Island was shining brightly.

He saw Bunny taking Sophie to the tunnels, and curious, he flew toward them.

"-And his little mates through the tunnels, to the top, and we'll have ourselves Easter..."

Bunny was looking out proudly at the eggs gathered in front of the tunnels in the distance.

Jack sheepishly and slowly approached, not so sure if the Guardian still dislike him...

The rabbit's ears twitched, but didn't say anything, so the boy crouched next to him, looking at Sophie who had curled up in his arms. The sight he had in front of him was spectacular, he couldn't help but smile.

"Not bad"

Sophie yawned as Bunny turned to like at Jack.

"Not bad yourself"

Jack smiled sheepishly, not knowing if they knew he had to rest. His smile decreased though and looked at his hands.

 _"_ _Ok, time to apologize" Joy said and even when his partners were complaining, he pressed a button._

"Look, I'm sorry about that whole, you know, the "kangaroo" thing.

Bunny chuckled. "It's the accent, isn't it?"

Jack giggled and nodded shyly, feeling his cheeks frosting again.

North came up from behind with Tooth at his side. They all looked at the sleeping Sophie with smiles.

"Ah, poor little ankle-biter. Look at her, all tuckered out"

"I love her!"

They all smiled at Jack, who looked at them with innocent confusion.

 _What?_

 _"_ I think it's time to get her home" Bunny handed the sleeping Sophie over to Tooth.

"How about I take her home?"

 _"_ _Jjjooooyy!" Disgust moaned. "I don't wanna!"_

"Jack, no! Pitch is-"

 _Joy snorted. "No match for this"_

"No match for this!" Jack said smugly, showing his staff.

"Which is why we need you here, with us" Bunny softly said, and Jack felt a warm sensation on his chest with the worry looks the Guardians were giving him.

"Trust me; I'll be quick as a bunny!" He gave them toothy grin and they sighed, Tooth reluctantly handed him the toddler.

 _"_ _NONONONONO WAIT! JOY STOPPED! SOPHIE WILL GO THROUGH UUSSS! SHE WILL FALLL!" Fear screamed, moving a lever to make Jack back away._

Jack could only gasp because Tooth put Sophie in his arms before he could change his mind.

His emotions covered their mouths with shock. For the first time in their life, Joy passed out on the panel and it started glowing brightly.

 _"_ _Joy!"_

He was holding Sophie...He could touch her...She could touch him...

Tears started forming in his eyes while he put a blond lock of hair away from her face. He looked at the Guardians tearfully.

"Guys...I can touch her..." He muttered, his lower lip trembling with such overwhelming happiness.

 _The four other emotions tried to move the yellow emotion from the panel, the Guardians will start asking bothering questions if he started crying!_

"Yeah, mate. Now go, it is obviously late there" Bunny said without paying that much attention to the young teen.

 _They finally moved Joy out of the panel and he woke up when he hit the floor. The panel returned to its normal color and they sighed, as Jack was holding his tears._

"Yeah...I-I'll go now"

"Wait, Jack. Baby Tooth will go with you"

The boy smiled, still feeling so happy to stop smiling. "Sure, come on, little fairy!"

Jack finally left the warm environment of the Warren and his emotions and he sighed in relief. The cold was greeting them.

He looked at the fairy with a big smile, eyeing Sophie from time to time and adjusting his grip on her.

 _I can't believe I can touch her..._

 _"_ _What the heck was that, Joy?! Jack almost cried like a baby in front of the Guardians!" Anger spat, cornering him with Fear and Disgust._

 _"_ _I...I...I don't know...I was just so happy..." He trailed off, watching the screen with a dreamy smile, resting his head on his hands. "Don't you see it? Maybe...We will be believed in sometime...I know it"_

"We are here, Baby Tooth!" Jack laughed when he saw the little fairy trying to catch up with him, so he slowed down.

He opened the window and he entered to her room. Then the struggle came.

"Bye, Sophie" Jack whispered trying to lay her down in her bed, but she wouldn't let go of his neck.

Jack chuckled at first, but after some failed attempts, where he almost fell over the toddler, he managed to free his neck. Jack smiled and turned to leave when he heard Sophie humming, and rolling over.

 _"_ _Ah! Catch her! She will break her head!" Fear shouted._

He didn't catch her though and the toddler fell out of bed. Jack winced and Baby Tooth gave the boy a scornful look.

"Sophie? Is that you?"

Jack and Baby Tooth's eyes widen. The boy intelligently threw a blanket over her instead of trying to put her in bed again, and after some thinking, he threw her a squeaky stuffed animal.

Jack quickly left the room and closed the window, Baby Tooth and him sighed in relief.

"We-we should get back" The tooth fairy helped nodded but then...

"Jack..."

 _The five emotions' heads perked up, seeing through the window how long term memory shook slightly. Where was that voice coming from?_

Jack stopped confused. "That voice...I-I know that voice..."

Baby Tooth looks to him, worried and squeaked when he leaped off the window ledge.

Jack started scanning the place, trying to see if he saw anyone who seemed familiar.

"Jack...!"

 _Everytime the voice spoke, long term memory shook and Jack groaned as his head started hurting a bit._

 _"_ _Guys...I know that voice..." Joy grimaced, pulling his blue and white hair with a bit of anger for not being able to remember. His partners were in a similar situation, looking at the screen eagerly to find the source of the voice._

Jack took a moment to orient himself and settled on a rotating vent; as the momentum slowly spin him around, the voice called out to him again.

"Jack!"

Jack frowned, starting to breathe quicker and looked at woods with a determined look.

Baby Tooth managed to catch him and both of them landed in the middle of a thickly wooded area.

 _"_ _Ok, guys...I don't think this is a good idea anymore..." Fear muttered, lowering a lever._

Jack frowned, not so sure to continue, but when the voice repeated itself, he nodded to himself, so he followed it to a clearing where he found the decrepit remains of a rotting frame of a child's bed.

 _"_ _What is it doing here?" Joy wondered and Disgust looked at him shocked._

 _"_ _Who cares?! Don't you dare make Jack go there! It is covered in cobwebs and dust! Ew!"_

 _"_ _I agree with Disgust, Joy. Please...let's just return with the guardians..."_

 _Joy shook his head and grabbed a lightbulb, putting it in the panel and Jack accepted it immediately._

Baby Tooth squeaked and tried to stop Jack by desperately pulling his hoodie but he waved her off.

"Don't worry, there-there's still time..."

Joy wasn't going to be stopped though; he wanted to see what was the voice, so made Jack break the damaged frame with his staff.

Four white haired emotions were biting their nails by now.

"Jack..."

Jack sighed and jumped down the hole, followed by a nervous Baby Tooth.

 _"_ _Are you crazy, Joy?! Take the damn light bulb off!" Anger shouted, while Fear was rocking back and forth, hugged by Sadness, who was muttering not so comforting words to him._

Jack continued along a long dark tunnel with Baby Tooth close behind. Eventually he gaped when the labyrinth he was finished to reveal a huge underground cavern. Baby Tooth continues to tug at Jack's hoodie, squeaking loudly.

 _"_ _Make that damn fairy shut up! I am trying to be angry!"_

"Baby Tooth, Baby-come on! I have to find out what that is..."

His five emotions stopped arguing when Jack advanced. They gaped at the scene in front and Fear shrieked.

Dozens of huge bird cages were hanging from the ceiling and in them were Tooth's mini fairies, who were tweeting and flitting like crazy.

The boy forgot about his search and jumped up onto one of the cages, holding onto the side of it.

 _Kind Island was working._

"Shhhh! Come on, keep it down!" Jack looked at another cage with fairies. "I'm gonna get you out of here, just as soon as I-"

"Jack..."

The winter boy turned away from the fairies, distracted again.

"Jack...!"

"As I can-" He said under his breath.

He saw mounds of teeth boxes from the palace, heaped to the ceiling.

 _"_ _The teeth...Our teeth are there, Joy..." Sadness muttered, shakily approaching the yellow emotion._

 _Joy nodded slowly, too happy to see them there to even answer. Anger pushed him away and made Jack drop to the mound._

With a shout, he started rummaging through the boxes, looking for any name or something he could recognize.

 _"_ _Guys...the-the fairies..." Joy saw slowly, watching Kind Island's light dimming until it was almost out._

 _"_ _Why care?!" Disgust spat. "We have been waiting for this our whole life, Joy! This may be our only chance to get our memories back!"_

 _"_ _Yeah! And some stupid fairies won't stop us!" Anger finished, proud to see the red and green orb roll to the storage._

For an instant, Jack literally forgot about everything, the fairies, his duties, the Guardians...He only wanted his teeth! He needed to see who his family was! Why he forgot! ...Who he was...

The cavern suddenly went darker than it already was. Jack, confused, looked up, as a shadow of Pitch crawled up a nearby column.

"Looking for something?"

 _Joy gasped, pushing everyone away from the panel._

Jack growled and shot a blast of ice, but Pitch wasn't there anymore.

 _"_ _Oh god it was a trap! He is going to kill us!" Fear cried, tears of impotence streaming down his purple face._

Jack frowned angrily, and followed the sound of Pitch's cackle as it echoed throughout the cave.

Jack rounded a corner as he saw Pitch's shadow glide across the walls into a shadowed corridor.

"Don't be afraid, Jack. I'm not going to hurt you"

 _"_ _Fear, damn it, stop!" Joy cried. The purple emotion sighed, grabbing his bag to breath in and out._

Jack continued along the shadowy corridor.

"Afraid?" The boy saw Pitch on a bridge and jumped toward it, pointing at him with his staff.

"I'm not afraid of you!"

 _Joy sighed when their voice didn't come out stuttering. He had to thank Anger for that._

"Maybe not... But you are afraid of something" Pitch said coldly with his hands behind his back.

Jack frowned, steadily approaching, cautious and alert in case anything happen. "You think so, huh?"

Pitch chuckled. "I know so. It's the one thing I always know...People's greatest fears"

 _Anger was looking at the screen growling, ready to freeze this annoying guy._

"Yours is that no one will ever believe in you..."

 _The other four emotions turned and saw Fear with a hand over the panel, panicking._

 _"_ _Fear!"_

Panic flashed in Jack's eyes. No, no...He-He was not afraid...As he backed away, shadows surrounded him and he screamed when he fell. He was disoriented when he hit the floor with a thud.

Pitch, unseen now, chuckled darkly.

 _My staff! Where is it?!_

He started patting the ground nervously, and calmed down a bit when he found it.

 _The panel was starting to turn purple, even though Fear wasn't touching it anymore. He was paralyzed in front, breathing quickly._

Jack made a worried sound. He didn't know where he is. He stood up clumsily and ran away, but there was a wall in front, he was trapped.

 _Help...Help me..._

"And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why. Why you? Why were you chosen...to be like this?"

Jack tried to push the wall, his fear slowly increasing and taking control of his mind.

 _Fear finally screamed when Pitch's shadows appeared. The panel was half purple now and only some levers and buttons worked. Joy tried to unblock them, but it was useless. Pitch's presence only made more purple orbs to appear and Headquarters' light started to blink furiously._

Jack gasped and his blue eyes widened. Pitch was in front of him.

"Well fear not, for the answer to that... Is right here..."

Pitch took out a tooth box from his robe.

Jack's eyes widened at the sight of the box, the face of a young boy with brown hair and brown eyes was in the box. It-It really looked like him...

"Do you want them, Jack? Your memories?" He held them out to Jack.

 _Joy gaped at the box. Finally..._

Jack stared at them with his eyes wide. He was about to grab them when Fear moved a lever.

 _"_ _Are you crazy?! It could be a trap!"_

Jack closed his eyes and his hand, fighting the impulse to grab them. When he opened his eyes again, Pitch had disappeared with a chuckle.

Jack followed Pitch's shadow, walking through the endless stairs. He pointed at the wall when he started to speak.

"Everything you wanted to know... in this little box...MWAHAHAHA!"

 _"_ _He is going to kill us! We are going to die! He is going to kill us!" Fear wailed, while the other emotions gaped at the scene, unable to react._

 _No...Get away from me...I am not scared! I-I am...I am not..._

Jack turned but he was already gone. His breathing got quicker when everything turned black.

"Why did you end up like this? Unseen. Unable to reach out to anyone..."

Tears formed in his eyes as he pointed at everything with his staff.

 _Help!_

Multiple Pitch shadows appeared on the wall, surrounding him. Jack couldn't tell where he really was.

"You want the answers so badly. You want to grab them, and fly off with them. But you're afraid of what the Guardians will think.

Jack's breath quickened even more. He was been pushed into a corner.

 _"_ _He will kill us..." Fear muttered in utter shock, while Disgust frowned worriedly at the screen._

 _"_ _Kill us? He will do other things with us than kill us..."_

"You're afraid of disappointing them. Well let me ease your mind about one thing...They'll never accept you. Not really..."

The shadows had overcome Jack; he was surrounded, surrounded by darkness and his fear made it difficult for him to breathe.

"S-Stop it! Stop it!" He begged, grabbing his head with his hands and closing his eyes tightly.

The shadows back away and Pitch appeared in front of Jack, looking too pleased with what he was doing. "After all, you're not one of them..."

Jack growled, aiming his staff at Pitch. "Y-You don't know what I am!

Pitch laughed. "Of course I do! You're Jack Frost. You make a mess wherever you go. Why, you're doing it right now..."

Pitch tossed the box to Jack, who instinctively caught it.

 _Joy covered his gaping mouth with his hands, retreating from the screen and closing his eyes, shaking his head repeatedly. Sadness gasped while Disgust and Anger frowned._

Their boy looked up. Terror came into Jack's tearful eyes.

"What did you do?"

"More to the point Jack, what did **you** do?"

Pitch began to back away, melting in the shadows. He laughed until he disappeared.

 _"_ _Don't let him go!"_

Jack charged towards him with a loud shout, only to be swallowed whole by one of Pitch's black holes. He flew out of the shadow, his staff glowing an icy blue. He wanted to break Pitch's nose!

Then, in all his anger and fear, he realized something.

 _"_ _Oh god we forgot Baby Tooth!"_

He ran back to re-enter the hole, pushing the wall desperately.

"Baby Tooth!"

 _"_ _Oh-Okay guys...don't-don't worry...We-we will find a solution..." Joy gave them a forced smile and moved a lever._

Jack looked around, trying to find some way to re-enter.

"Happy Easter, Jack..."

Jack frowned confused when Pitch's voice echoed in the cave. He turned around, and to his horror, he saw thousands of broken egg shells laying there, forming a path toward the end of the tunnel, where light was shining.

 _Sadness burst into tears._

 _"_ _What have we done!?" He sobbed._

His eyes widened "No..."

* * *

 **Please review! I love to see what you think of this story!**

 **See you in next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I. AM. BACK! I am so sorry for leaving this in hiatus for so long! I really didn't have time! But I promise I will finish ASAP! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter written in the car, and then edited in my tiny phone! :D**

* * *

Jack fought back the tears Sadness threatened to released and flew back to Burgess.

 _A yellow rabbit stepped back from the panel at the sight in the screen, a worried look on his face. The blue rabbit took place and pushed a bottom. The Guardian's face frowned sadly as he looked through the bushes at the kids_.

"There are no eggs" A british kid mumbled, defeatedly.

"There's none anywhere. I give up"

"Come on, let's go"

"I don't understand"

Bunny gulped and looked at his basket with eggs, then back toward the kids.

"Maybe he just hid them really well this year"

Bunny quickly grabbed his basket and approached the group of kids.

"Kids! Oi!"

"I checked everywhere! There's nothing!"

"Yes there is! There is! I mean these aren't my best lookin' googies, but they'll do in a pinch!"

 _The bunnies stared helplessly at the screen, their main Island, Hope, wasn't shining as it usually did._

He handed a girl an egg.

"I can't believe it..."

Aster chuckled sheepishly. "I know..." _Bunny's emotions looked up, a small smile forming in their faces._

"There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny..."

" _No!" The yellow and blue rabbits whimpered._

" What? No! Wrong! Not, not true! I'm right in front of ya, mate!"

It was too late though. A kid walked through the Pooka as if he wasn't there.

" They don't see me..." He whispered. "They don't see me" The Guardian fell to his knees, staring blankly to the floor.

" _Mates! The Island!" The purple bunny shrieked. The five of them crowded in the window, watching Hope Island turning off. Bunny's Joy shook his head. No...No...That was his Aster's center..._

Jack arrived to the scene just to see how Bunny was walked through

" _He deserves it" Disgust spat._

 _"Disgust!" Joy scolded._

 _"Its true though!" The red emotion snarled. "He has always been bad to us! He deserves to be in pain too!"_

 _"No one deserves to be forgotten..." Sadness sniffed_. Jack's grimace turned into a pout, lip trembling.

'I should have been here...I-I...It's my fault... '

 _Joy heard his boy's thoughts. "No...Jackie..." He glared to his partners._

Tooth flew to Bunny's side. Jack heard a rustle in the bushes behind him and saw North approaching. He had just come from battle apparently, both his swords drawn, and he looked just so...tired.

"Jack, where were you? The Nightmares attacked the tunnels. They smashed every egg, crushed every basket. Nothing made it to the surface"

 _"No... Nonono! How could we let this happen!" Fear shrieked pulling a lever, making the boy's heart beat faster. " Pitch is going to win...And it is our fault!_ "

 _Sadness started crying._

 _"Guys! Come on!" Joy forced a smile. "It wasn't our fault! We...We were going to come back! He tricked us! Please...Don't do this to Jack...Please..." He just looked helplessly as Sadness and Fear took control._

Jack gulped hardly and turned around when Tooth called him.

He frowned confused when she suddenly gasped.

"Where did you get that?!"

 _Joy's blue eyes widened as he noticed Jack had the Tooth box in his hand._

 _"I didn't notice..."_

Jack looked down at it. " I was...it's... "

"Where's Baby Tooth?!...Oh Jack, what have you done?"

" _What? No! No! Guys! We really didn't mean to! It wasn't our fault!" Joy cried desperately, trying to reach the panel as more blue and purple orbs rolled to the store._

 _"Oh my god...We are so disgusting...We are a horrible person..." Disgust bit his lip with a small frown._

 _"We didn't help them..." Sadness added. "That's why we don't deserve anything..."_

Jack's eyes welled up with tears.

'I am so sorry...'

"That is why you weren't here?" North stepped forward to confront Jack, who just flinched at the huge man. "You were with Pitch!?"

"No! I...I! Listen, listen...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen..."

 _Joy finally reached the panel. "We have to tell them!"_

The boy opened his mouth to explain himself. He...He really was sorry...He didn't mean to! He was trying to help...But he got carried away...He thought he could get his memories...But Pitch...

" He has to go"

 _Joy, confused and hurt, made Jack turn to see Bunny. Jack felt his chest aching._

What?"

"We should never have trusted you!"

 _A red Bunny growled as he threw himself over the panel as the yellow one tried to stop him._

 _"Dont hurt the kid! Please, Anger! It wasn't his fault!" He pleaded._

 _The white and purple haired emotion gasped, and quickly rea_ ct _ed, making Jack move out of the way of the Guardian's angry fist._

Jack looked at the Pooka, total fear in his eyes. 'He was going to hit me...'

" _We fucked up...No one will ever like us..." Disgust crossed his arms._

Jack looked at the guardian, a fearful look still in his blue eyes but apparently the other one didn't notice.

"Easter is new beginnings, new life. Easter is about hope... And now it's gone"

Bunny turned away and moved toward the park.

" _No! No! Please! Let us... ex-explain..." Joy looked the screen from side to side, watching as the other guardians turned their backs too._

 _"Pitch said this would happen ..." Sadness wiped his tears._

 _"It's our fault! We are idiots!"_

 _"We will never do anything fine!" Anger screamed, hiting a wall._

 _Joy looked down and from the corner of his eyes, he saw the blue emotion control the pannel. A blue orb rolled to the store._

Jack reached into his pocket, pulling out the tiny Russian nesting doll that North had given him.

" _Get rid of that FUCKING thing!" Disgust screamed._

Jack dropped the doll to the ground, he wasn't a Guardian, he was just a nuisance. Feeling tears already streaming down his face, and before the Guardians could say anything else, he flew away.

The crying child flew to the only place where he felt safe. Antarctica.

 _The yellow emotion threw himself to a couch, glancing to the Islands. Family Island had been working so well this days...Jack was starting to warm up to them..._

 _And now it was off again._

 _His partners were fighting over the panel, making many colorful orbs roll to the store. He hated how much control Disgust had over his boy... He knew a balance was important...Jack couldn't be happy all the time...But-But he didn't like how Disgust made Jack hate himself all these years._

 _Joy sighed, feeling his own tears forming in his eyes. He just wanted Jack to be happy...He was a perfect boy...He shouldn't think about himself like that..._

Jack crashed to the snow the moment he reached the South Pole. He was an idiot...He was selfish, filthy, useless, unwanted...He was always thinking in himself...He didn't help the guardians, he let them alone in battle...They offered him to be a Guardian and he threw away his shot...He could have had a family! He could have had friends! But like always! He had to fuck everything up! And now they hated him!

All because this stupid box!

 _"Jack...Baby...Don't cry..." Joy covered his ears._

 _"I don't wanna see this shit again! We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for this!" Anger screamed, the floor covered in ice by now and made the child stand._

Jack wiped his tears angrily, running to the edge of a floating iceberg, ready to throw his tooth box into the ocean.

 _Joy looked up at the screen just in time. "Anger, no!" He scrambled to the panel._

 _"These are our memories... We can't just throw them away!" Anger glared at him from his side of the panel._

Jack groaned angrily as he didn't have the courage to throw it and looked back at it. He truly was alone now...

"I thought this might happen"

 _Anger growled at the familiar but unwanted voice._

 _"Oh god...He came to kill us..." Fear shivered and, wanting to prevent another meltdown like the one before, Joy and Disgust tackled him to the floor, dragging him away from the controls._

" They never really believed in you..."

 _"Kill him, Anger!". Said emotion was growling, white hair sparkling blue as frost spread across the floor._

"I was just trying to show you that. But I understand..."

" _You- I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"_

Jack gave an angry scream and turned around. He shot a burst of ice at Pitch, but it was quickly deflected by the Nightmare sand.

"You don't understand anything!" Jack continues to attack, lashing out with his staff. He had never felt such an anger in his whole life, he felt his face heating up in his rage, something he never thought would feel...Being a Winter spirit and all...

Pitch blocked the attacks of ice and frost with ease.

 _Joy couldn't help but notice he had got considerably stronger._

" No?! I don't know what it's like to be cast out?!"

Pitch attacked back. Jack gasped and rolled on the snow. Jack jumped in the air.

 _Anger lashed out all the rage inside Jack and the child screamed, throwing ice at him, which quickly mixed up with Pitch's_ own _attack._

They were shrouded in a blanket of snow, ice, and wind. As the wind and snow settled, Jack looked around stern and alert.

 _Anger was left gasping for air, but the tension in Headquarters was finally released._

When the wind finally settled, Pitch continued. "To not be believed in..."

 _Fearlings made a thinking face as they threw the blue sobbing, chained emotion away. They truly needed that kid and he didn't seem to be buying their lie. The man with blue-silver eyes, Kozmotis, glared at them through the bars. One of the dark creatures with blank white eyes smiled and opened the cage, dragging the general to the panel._

 _He was forced to put a hand over the panel and the shadows covering the panel retreated a bit._

 _"Tell the brat your most cherished wish, Kozmotis..." They hissed evilly. Unconciously, the man passed his emotions to the panel._

" To long for a family..."

Jack turned to look at the boogeyman. He sighed. That...That really sounded sincere...

 _Kozmotis watched with disgust as the poor boy bought the lie by the sincere look his body gave him...Because it was true...He longed for his family...And Pitch had always wanted one, thanks to the bit of humanity inside him that the Fearlings couldn't get rid off, but he didn't know why...And the Fearlings used that confusion to create anger and insecurities in the fallen hero._

 _"Pitch! Please! Please! Don't listen to them! Stop! Don't-!" Kozmotis quickly approached the microphone installed after the possession, speaking in a language long forgotten by humanity but not Pitch... Un fortunately for him, it was made of shadow and unless you get rid of it, Pitch will always barely hear him._

 _He was slapped hard in the face before he could finish "SILENCE!" They shouted. They quickly grabbed the microphone. "Speak!"_

Pitch made a tiny pained expression for the scream but continued. "All those years in the shadows I thought, no one else knows what this feels like. But now I see I was wrong"

 _Kozmotis wasn't needed anymore and he was thrown back to his cage, hitting the floor with a thud. The Fearlings quickly slammed the bars shut and the General frowned._

 _He looked at his emotions with a sad smile. Joy tried to tell him something, but it was muffled by the gag._

 _"I'm ok..." He reassured him. He sat down, looking at the windows grimacing at the black sky outside Headquarters. The original islands were off, barely kept together, but luckily they didn't fall to the abyss. Meanwhile, long term memory was covered by shadows, Fearlings patrolling the area to avoid Pitch remembering anything from his past._

 _The fallen general sighed, taking his knees to his chest, as he hugged his silver locket close to his chest._

Jack and Pitch locked eyes for a moment. Believe it or not, the offer was real. Pitch did want a family, wanted an ally, and wanted the child to be that ally.

"We don't have to be alone, Jack. I believe in you. And I know children will too!"

"I-In me...?"

 _Joy was suddenly grabbed and forced to move a lever. Pitch laughed happily._

"Yes!"

Look at what we can do!"

Jack's and Kozmotis' emotions looked up at what Pitch was gesturing: a huge ice and nightmare sculpture they created during their battle.

" What goes together better than cold and dark?!"

Jack looked at the fractured reflections of themselves casted in the icy sculpture.

" _He...He is kinda right..." Sadness mumbled. Joy turned to look at the other blue haired emotion with an unreadable expression, but Anger added._

 _"I agree with Sadness, Joy...He is our only hope not to be alone for the rest of eternity!"_

 _"With Pitch Black?!" Joy laughed awkwardly, not believing his partners words. "You can't be serious!"_

 _"Well, that dress is incredibly horrible but...Maybe we can get people to finally see us with his help!" Disgust said._

 _Joy gasped softly when Anger grabbed a lightbulb and connected it to the panel. It wasn't accepted inmediately, but it got attached._

Jack bit his inner cheek, considering the offer.

"We can make them believe! We'll give them a world where everything, everything is-!"

 _The lightbulb was expelled from the panel abruptly, smacking Fear in the face._

 _Joy smiled softly. ' That's my boy...'_

Jack turned to face Pitch, deadpanning. "Pitch Black?"

' _He was just going to use me...He doesn't care about me...Like everyone else...'_

Pitch's eyes widened a bit.

 _The Fearlings winced as Kozmotis snorted, rolling his eyes._

"And Jack Frost, too. They'll believe in both of us"

Jack shook his head. He understood now... " No, they'll fear both of us. And that's not what I want...Now for the last time, leave me alone!"

 _Joy and Anger let go of the lever with a smile._

Pitch frowned confused and hurt, thanks to certain blue emotion touching a button. He...He didn't understand...Jack was as alone as he was...Why didn't he accept his offer?

 _The Fearlings growled angrily, using the glaring red emotion to touch the panel._

Pitch growled, his eyes flaming with anger. He made himself vulnerable, and the brat rejected him! No more negotiating now. A lightbulb was inserted in the panel, accepted inmediately.

"Very well...You want to be left alone? Done! But first... "

The boy gasped when he heard a familiar chirp.

Pitch reached into his coat to pull out a tiny fairy.

" _OH GOD HE WILL CRUSH HER! IT'S OUR FAULT! NO! HE IS GOING TO HURT HER!" Fear panicked._

 _"Not while we can prevent it!" Anger hit the panel._

"Baby Tooth!"

Jack snarled and charged forward, pointing at the tall man with his staff.

" _Nononono! He is clenching her even tighter! We gotta do something!"_

 _"Calm down, Fear!" Disgust glared._

"The staff, Jack!"

The child's eyes widened.

"You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over... And I'll let her go..." He singsonged

" _He...He wants our staff..." Fear was biting his nails._

 _"No! Don't even think of it, Joy!" Disgust looked at him before the yellow emotion could even say anything._

 _"But we gotta save her!"_

 _"It is our fault she is there in the same place..." Sadness added usefully, his eyes full of tears._

 _"It's our only possession, Joy! Literally! The only one!" Anger shouted._

 _"W-Wind won't be able to hear us without it..." Fear said._

 _Joy looked at the screen, where Baby Tooth was chirping and shaking her head. Then at his friends and then outside, where Kind Island was working_.

Jack sighed in defeat and handed his staff. The frozen wood turned normal when Pitch grabbed it.

" _Ok, dude. We made our part!" Anger hit a button._

"Alright, now let her go... "

Pitch smiled, looking at the staff in his hand.

 _Kozmotis glared at the Fearlings. "Let the fairy go, bastards...". The shadowy creatures just laughed_.

"No...You said you wanted to be alone. So be alone!"

Baby Tooth chirped and squirmed until she pecked Pitch in the hand with her beak.

The man shrieked loudly and threw the tiny fairy to a crevasse.

"No!" Jack cried watching helplessly as the fairy fell down the crevasse.

Jack turned furious at Pitch who was lifting his staff.

 _Kozmotis perked up, shaking the bars. "No! No! Don't do it! No! Please!"_

 _Before Anger had time to give Pitch a bit of his mind, the man lifted his staff to his knee and broke it in two._

A huge pain erupted from Jack's chest and the boy screamed, both in terror and pain.

 _Fear was screaming madly around Headquarters as Jack's whole body shook._

Million thoughts ran in the boy's mind at the same time. He wouldn't have powers anymore! He was powerless! Useless! Why did it hurt so much! All powered by Fear as Joy shouted at him.

Suddenly, Pitch sent a burst of Nightmare sand hitting Jack square in his chest.

 _The five emotions yelped when Jack hit his head against the iceberg wall behind him, the lights blinking furiously as their boy closed his eyes and fell into the crevasse._

 _The Fearlings mocked the crying soldier as Pitch looked down at the boy, chuckling_. He threw the broken shards of Jack's staff down into the crevasse and walked away. He had more important things to do.

 _Joy nervously pulled the levers as the lights of Headquarters continued blinking because Jack didn't seem to be waking up._

 _"Jack will die!" Fear sobbed, making Sadness sob._

 _"Can you please shut up?!" Disgust spat. "He is waking up...I hope he doesn't have a bump there..."_

Jack groaned as he slowly sat up, looking around with a hand on his throbbing head. It was then when he noticed Baby Tooth lying on the ground.

"Baby Tooth!"

 _Joy smiled. "She is fine!"_

The boy crawled toward her and cradled her in his hands. "You alright?"

" _Does she look alright to you, Joy?!"_

Baby Tooth nodded but she sneezed.

 _Sadness cried even louder. "We are going to freeze her to death!" He threw himself over the panel and Jack hiccuped, barely holding back his tears._

"Sorry, all I can do is keep you cold..." Jack sat up and held the fairy in his hands. "Pitch was right... I make a mess of everything..." Jack gulped and blinked to clean his sight from tears.

 _Joy sighed tiredly as the blue orb rolled to the storage. His poor Jack...He was devastated. Most of the Islands were turning off as Jack lost hope. Winter Island was on ...And for the first time since forever, Fun Island was losing its glow._

 _The five emotions watched the screen sadly, all of them feeling their boy more lost than ever._

Baby Tooth frowned at the boy and with a face of determination, she wriggled in his hoodie pocket.

" Hey...". Jack didn't really care. He hoped it was warm enough for her in there...He leaned back and closed his eyes.

'Jack...

 _Joy looked at the screen. "The voice..." The other emotions imitated him._

Jack looked down, seeing a soft golden glow coming from his pocket.

He took it out and jumped back with a startled yell, seeing it glowing brightly.

"Jack..."

 _"I don't wanna see that thing" Disgust mumbled, crossing his arms. Joy ignored him in favor of looking at Baby Tooth._

She gave him a reassuring look, touching the box and then looking back at Jack.

" _Let's do this...for Jack..." Joy whispered lovingly, slowly lowering a lever._

 _The other emotions looked at the screen as in a trance._

Jack ran a hand over the golden box and the top magically unfolded, revealing a set of tiny, white baby teeth.

 _Headquarters shook violently, the screen turning white._

 _A blinding white light came from the Memory Dump and the emotions gasped in absolute awe as millions of colorful orbs floated to the sky._

* * *

 **Don't forget to review, please!**


	9. Chapter 9

_H_ **ey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for taking so long! At least it wasn't a year huh?! Haha...ha...ha...**

 **Anyway, Enjoy this new chapter, sorry if there was a mistake, I wrote this on my phone.**

* * *

 _Joy could only stare in complete awe as thousands of thousands orbs floated out of Memory Dump, shining brightly with their respective colors and then flying directly to the Memory tubes, coming to Headquarters._

 _The orbs were projected extremely fast in the screen, making memories flash behind Jack's eyes...Quite literally._

 _"J-Joy..." Fear trembled. Said mentioned emotion shushed him._

 _The memories showed a little toddler, brown hair with brown chocolate eyes being carried in a man's shoulders._

 _Joy slowly approached to the screen, placing a hand over the panel. It...It was Jackie...his Jackie... Their dad was giving Jack a piggy ride._

 _Jack was staring at his mom's swollen belly. He was pouting jealously._

 _"Uh! That was when they told us we were going to have a sibling! Jack really didn't want to share his parents!" Disgust smiled._

 _The brown haired toddler was tiptoeing to see the newborn in her crib, Dad stroking his soft hair, telling him he was going to be an excellent older brother. Jack frowned worriedly, biting his lip._

 _"Jack wanted to be the best older brother...And he was scared to fail..." Fear remembered with a shaky smile, looking at the toddler's scared face._

 _" Emma..." Joy sniffed as the memories changed._

 _Another memory with an older brown haired kid crying loudly, clinging to his mom's dress tightly as she held hers back, holding a little baby tightly._

 _"Jack was six here...Dad never came back from a hunting trip..." Sadness said with tears on his eyes. He was looking down. He remembered that horrible day. It was a weird day that weird...Yeah, Sadness remembered that day now! That memory went to the Core Memory hub but didn't create an Island, it just made Family Island change and grow. Jack became extremely overprotective with his sister and mom._

 _Jack was older here now, screaming and insulting some boys as they rolled on the floor, Jack punching them._

 _Anger smiled. "They were bothering Emma...And we decided to do something about it" he crossed his arms, satisfied with the black eye they left on the brat._

 _Joy covered his mouth as more happy tears fell from his eyes. His boy had had such a happy life. He had been overall...Happy... And Jack forgot all of it...THEY forgot all of it...And they spent 300 years living a life full of pain and sadness..._

 _How could they have forgotten their life!?_

 _More memories played in the screen and when the were done, they returned to Long Term Memory, storing themselves on the long infinite purple shelves._

 _Children were running playfully down a hill._

 _The emotions saw Jack's mom calling them._

 _"Come on Jack, you can't have fun all the time!"_

 _Children laughed as Jack hanged upside down from a tree branch._

 _"Jack, get down from there!" Emma scolded playfully, only to have Jack sticking hls tongue out._

 _Jack was older now. Children were laughing their heads off as Jack made funny faces with antlers on his head._

 _Joy wiped his tear. "That...That was a good day..."_

 _"You're funny, Jack!"_

 _Abruptly, the thousands of memories playing on the screen stopped...Just...Stopped..._

 _"What?!" Anger shouted, hitting the panel. "They aren't complete!"_

 _Sadness turned around and to his big surprise, saw the Core Memories Hub raising._

 _"Joy! Look!" All of them turned around and gasped._

 _"Is that..."_

 _"Jack has another Core Memory Hub..." Joy whispered to himself, running toward them._

 _The thick ice under the second Hub melted down and the First Hub, Jackson Overland's, raised under the new one._

 _"There...There are more memories here..." Joy said aloud, Fear inmediately grabbed a bag to breathe._

 _He jumped startled when the memories from the 1st Hub started glowing and sent a wave of energy outside Headquarters, rebuilding long gone Islands..._

 _Joy squealed. They were back!_

 _He looked at a certain orb and smiled softly, chuckling to himself as he saw the little scene through it. He grabbed the yellow and purple orb and let it be reproduce in the screen. His boy needed to see it..._

 _Jack, a young teen in this one, was casting a huge white smile as his sister pulled him toward the forest._

 _/"Be careful!" His mom pleaded_

 _Jack laughed as he shook his head. He had heard it a million times already! "We will!"_

 _The five emotions watched carefully, feeling inside them how Jack reacted in this memory._

 _They watched with a tiny smile as Jack skated with Emma until...CRACK!_

 _"Jack's heart had started beating faster" Fear said._

 _"It's okay. It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me". Jack slowly removed his second ice-skate, and he stood barefoot on the icy lake._

 _Fear passed out at the sight of the cracks under Emma's feet._

 _"Jack, I'm scared...". The ice cracked even more._

 _"Oh god..." Joy muttered, wanting to turn away, but he couldn't help but continue watching. He knew...He remembered...He remembered what Jack told Emma..._

 _" I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead!" Jack smiled_

 _"No we're not!" She sobbed._

 _Would I trick you?"_

 _" Yes! You always play tricks!"_

 _Joy was repeating the conversation as the siblings spoke, remembering as it went by._

 _"Well, alright. Well, not, not this time. I promise. I promise, you're gonna be...you're gonna be fine..."_

 _Joy could almost see himself moving the lever ...All those years ago..._

 _"You have to believe in me..."_

 _At the small smile of his sister, Jack continued, eyeing a familiar-looking stick._

 _"Our staff..." Anger whispered, not believing his eyes._

 _" You wanna play a game? We're going to play Hopscotch! Like we play every day! It's as easy as...one...whoaaaa..." Jack made the ice crack under him but he made as if he lost his balance, smiling at his sister, who laughed._

 _The emotions winced slightly at the cracks._

 _"Two... Three!" Jack reached solid ice and looked at her, crouching to reach the wooden staff. "Alright...Now it's your turn"_

 _"Please, Emma...Come on..." Joy pleaded._

 _The little girl started walking slightly when Jack started counting._

 _"That's it, that's it...two... "_

 _Emma was just beyond their reach._

 _"Three..." Jack and the five emotions said at the same time._

 _Jack grabbed her by the waist and threw her with all his might to the shore._

 _Joy smiled brightly but Sadness and Fear noticed that now Jack was in the cracked ice._

 _Joy looked at his partners with a smile. Their eyes widened in that moment and they covered their eyes. The yellow emotion turned around just in time to see Jack being plunged into the icy waters._

 _"JACK!"_

 _The boy was now under water and the memory became fuzzier and darker as the child drowned in the icy water./_

 _"We died frozen..." Fear muttered, shivering._

 _"We saved her..." Joy muttered, eyeing the screen._

 _"WE DIED!" Fear shook Anger by his shoulders, earning a punch in the face._

 _"WE SAVED HER!" Joy screamed this time, a huge smile decorating his yellow face._

 _"AND WE DIED!" The purple emotion sat up from the floor where he ended up for the punch he received._

 _Joy squealed, iceskating happily around Headquarters, dragging an uncooperative blue emotion by the hands. "Don't you understand?! Everything! Everything we are is because of this! Because we saved her!"_

 _The screen showed the hole in the ice which was getting iced again by the cold. Jack tried to claw through the water but he was stopping to struggle already._

 _Joy looked closely, looking at the screen intensely, noticing the moon glowing bright and brighter by the hole._

 _"See?! There's the moon!"_

 _Then the screen turned black, the bicolor orb returning to its hub._

 _"What?" Disgust blew a lock of hair from his eyes._

 _Joy quickly entered a code in the panel, calling their very first memory._

 _Darkness...That's the first thing I remember..._

 _Jack was under water, scared. He opened his eyes and he was bathed in moonlight, shining through the ice._

 _"See? See?" Joy shouted, opening his arms widely._

 _"He was there! He saw us! He was there when we saved Emma!". Joy ran to the now two floor Core Memories Hub, craddling the yellow and purple orb._

 _"This powers Winter Island! Mystery solved after 300 years! We saved her and the moon gave us our powers!"_

 _"Why couldn't we remember?" Anger asked, well, with anger._

 _"Do I look like I know?! Does it matter? I don't care! This is why we are here! He chose us!" Joy exclaimed throwing himself to the panel, making it glow a bit yellow. He perked up, gasping. "To be a Guardian...WE ARE GUARDIANS!" He shouted, shining with happiness._

 _Everyone covered their ears at the high pitched scream._

 _"What about Fun Island though?! The orbs in the first hub don't power that one!" Disgust asked, not liking the fact he didn't understand._

 _"Um...I...I really don't know..." Joy mumbled, looking at the Island which had always been shining brightly since their boy opened his eyes for the first time..._

 _And Joy was the first one to see his boy..._

 _The screen slowly turned back to normal, showing the icy crevasse from before._

Jack gasped in shock at the memories he had just regained, blinking quickly to get rid of the light still shining behind his eyes. He looked at Baby Tooth who was looking at him curiously.

"Did you- did you see that?!"

She shook her head.

" It- it was me! I had a family! I had a sister! I saved her!" The situation made a yellow orb roll to the storage.

 _"And they are dead now..." Sadness sobbed softly._

 _"Don't even dare to touch the panel, Sadness!" Joy warned._

Then, his excitement turned to realization. He looked up at the opening above. The moon was peeking out from behind the clouds.

"That's why you chose me..." He mumbled to the moon, which seemed to shine a little brighter, as if glad Jack finally understood.

"I'm, I'm a Guardian..." He smiled and looked down at Baby Tooth, who fluttered to his palm.

"We have to get out of here!"

 _Joy looked at his friends._

 _"Pitch broke our staff, Duuhh!" Disgust spat. "How are we going to get out?!"_

 _Joy, feeling even happier and motivated with the recently recovered memories, pursed his lips._

 _"Got it! We will fix it!" He inserted a lightbulb in the panel and Jack accepted it quickly, also feeling positive and full of confidence._

 _"And how exactly are you planning to do that, Joy?"_

 _"...I don't know...Magic?"_

Jack crawled to grab the two halves of his staff and picked them up.

 _"Come on! Work!" Joy exclaimed._

 _"It won't work, Joy...We will stay here forever and Baby Tooth will die..." Sadness said, throwing himself to the floor, weeping._

 _"What if we never get out of here?!" Fear whispered._

 _"Stay positive!" Joy smiled._

Jack felt a little bit nervous when he tried to fit the pieces back together and nothing happened. He groaned but didn't let that break his confidence.

He tried again, this time concentrating to make his power flow from his veins and into his staff, using every ounce of strength left in him.

Baby Tooth watched, her eyes widening as a spark of blue light came from the staff.

 _"IT IS WORKING!" Joy squealed._

Baby Tooth squeaked enthusiastically. He continued to push until the icy blue light spread across the broken part and joined the pieces back together. Jack smiled brightly.

" _Let's get out of here!" Joy moved the levers._

 _Music seemed to play in Headquarters_ as Jack shot up out of the crevasse, high into the sky and through the clouds, laughing excitedly.

"Woooooohooohh! Come on Baby Tooth! I owe you one!" Jack told the little fairy who was safely tuckered in his pocket.

" _What?!" Anger shouted, Joy tilted his head innocently._

 _"After all of what they did to us, you still want Jack to help them?!"_

 _"Jack is a good boy, Kind Island is there for something...Besides, we were chosen to be a Guardian! So we will help them!"_

Jack flew at a break neck speed to Burgess. His destination: Pitch's lair.

 _"I don't wanna be here..." Fear whimpered._

 _Joy rolled his eyes playfully and ignored him._

Jack dove down the hole and flew directly to the cages.

 _"What if Pitch is here?!"_

 _"We will turn him into an icicle!"_

The mini fairies chirped when the boy jumped from cage to cage, opening them. He frowned confused when they stood still.

" Come on, let's go!"

 _Anger made Jack pout angrily._

Jack looked around, seeing how they fluttered their wings uselessly.

"What's wrong?!...None of you can fly? "

" _Tooth must be really weakened right now..." Sadness said. "We are late.._."

Jack frowned, lost on what to do now.

Baby Tooth chirped and drew Jack's attention to the metal Globe at the base of Pitch's lair.

Jack frowned.

" _Uh oh..." Joy bit his lip._

"The lights... "

 _Kozmotis felt tears forming in his eyes. He had hurt Jack...He was just a boy...What tortured him more was been clueless about the boy's situation...He hoped he survived that..._

 _He sighed, pulling his disheveled, loose brown long hair. He was so stupid...How did he let this happen to him?! He had been weak...He was tricked by mere Fearlings...now he was been forced to watch as the Fearlings moved his body around like a puppet..._

 _He looked at the screen, craddling his locket to his chest, the only thing keeping him fighting and sane._

 _There had been times where Kozmotis started fading away, (imagine how scared he had been when he saw his fingers becoming translucent) because Pitch was trying to get rid of the humanity left in him._

 _That let Kozmotis practically useless and weak for centuries, unable to fight and try to get control again, giving the Fearlings the chance to do as they pleased._

 _He started fighting again though some decades ago. He was tired and he wanted his body back!_

 _Joy whimpered as he was thrown to the panel, making Pitch laugh loudly as he got to Santoff Claussen._

 _"Oh, moon..." Koz mumbled._

The entire factory began to shake, knocking the toys to the floor.

Pitch made blacksand circle around the place to scared the yetis and elves. The sweet scent of their fear made Pitch inhale deeply and then he started cackling loudly.

The Nightmare sand crawled to the globe and Pitch used the shadows to get on top of it.

Pitch was more than happy! He was finally winning! He was going to defeat those damn Guardians!

 _A shadow polluted yellow orb rolled to the storage. Joy looked at it with devastated eyes._

"You're all free to go! We won't be needing any Christmas toys this year, thank you!" He bowed exaggerately. "Nor ever again!" He looked at a yeti with a smug smile. The poor Yeti sighed in defeat, looking at the recently painted red robots.

" _Please...Pitch, stop this!" Kozmotis shouted from his cage. The Fearlings hissed._

 **" _You are nothing, General...You are ours now, can't you see? You are our puppet..."_**

 _Joy saw the crestfallen look on his Kozmotis, wishing he could make him feel happy again... His hand was forced to move a lever and Pi_ tch laughed again, practically dancing across North's globe.

"Only six left! Six precious children who still believe in the Guardians with all their h-" He looked at the little light and stepped over it. "Ooh! Make that, five"

Pitch chuckled gleefully and danced across the globe. "Oooo Foouurr!"

He looked at another one with a smile and gently stepped over it. "Three!"

He jumped over two lights at the same time. "Two!"

He turned to the last light left and smiled smugly. He snapped his fingers with anticipation and glee. All of his hard work and planning was finally paying off!

The light didn't go off so Pitch looked down at it confused.

 _Joy frowned as he was thrown back and Anger was grabbed._

He snapped his fingers a few more times. Still nothing. His smile faded as he growled.

"One..."

The man was gone not long after that.

Meanwhile at the Boogeyman's lair, Jack jumped down from the cages toward the globe, standing before it.

 _Fear shrieked._

" They're all going out..."

 _"OMG! The children!" Fear cried._

 _"The Guardians are dead by now..." Disgust shrugged._

Jack winced everytime a little light went off. There was one left and Jack sighed, unable to stop the unstoppable.

'I failed them...Again...'

 _Joy sighed as he saw Sadness push a button._

Jack looked up and saw that the light was still shining.

" _Great!" Always positive Joy smiled._

Jack jumped up onto the globe to closely inspect the last light.

" _That is Burgess!"_

Jack felt an energy coming from the light and he inmediately knew who he was.

He smiled brightly. "Jamie!"

Jamie closed the door of his room after telling his mom good night and sat down on his bed, placing his old stuffed rabbit in front of him.

"W _hat if the Easter Bunny isn't real?" Fear whispered, a trembling hand over the small panel._

 _"I know he is!" Joy looked at him angrily and moved him aside, but unable to stop the purple orb from rolling to the storage_.

The brown haired kid sighed. "Okay look, you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads, so here's what's gonna happen..."

Jack arrived to the boy's window and frowned slightly, moving closer to get a better look.

" _He will stop believing!" Sadness burst into tears._

" If it wasn't a dream and if you are real, then you have to prove it. Like right now..."

" _Where is that damn rabbit?" Anger was tapping the floor with his foot angrily and impatiently._

Jack wondered if Bunny would actually show up. The 14 year old waited.

" _Where is that damn rabbit?!" Anger spat impatiently, tapping his foot against the floor._

As nothing happened, Jamie started pleading, not caring he looked childish.

"I've believed in you for a long time, okay? Like, my whole life in fact. So you kinda owe me now..." Jamie picked up his stuffed rabbit and held it close.

"You don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know. Anything...Anything at all"

 _"He won't come!" Sadness wailed. He clinged to the child's Joy and the yellow emotion sighed, patting his head._

"I knew it..." Jamie let the stuffed animal fall to the floor, his head down.

" _...We are too late..." Sadness said, slowly laying down on the floor, cuddling in his own puddle of tears_.

Jack came into the room and watched sadly as Jamie lost his belief.

 _"What do we do?" Fear bit his lip the same time as Joy's eyes widened with a smile._

 _"Idea!"_

Jack started frosting the window, smiling slightly. He drew an easter egg over it.

Jamie turned around at the weird sound.

"Huh?"

 _"OMG! That is sooo cool!" Jamie's Joy punched the air. Then he gasped. "NO WAY!" He moved a lever as fast as he could._

The brown haired child looked down at the rabbit on the floor, then back to the window, where a rabbit was getting drawn.

"He is real..." He whispered in awe.

Jack giggled softly, getting excited with the younger's boy own excitement and looked at the drawing of the rabbit. He closed his eyes, exerting himself to try to bring life to his drawing.

He concentrated a bit and when he managed it, the frost rabbit came leaping off of the window.

" Whoa... "

The rabbit hopped around Jamie's room, making both boys laugh.

When the rabbit got close to Jamie, it burst into snow over Jamie's head.

"Wow!"

Snowflakes started falling around the room and Jamie's huge smile slowly turned into confusion.

"Snow?"

A snowflake landed on the tip of his nose and it glowed a magic blue, spreading to his eyes.

 _The child's emotions frowned as Joy made a thinking face._

 _"I...I think we heard about this before... It...It is so familiar..."_

 _They watched as Joy entered some codes in the small panel, calling a yellow orb to be projected._

 _/"Honey, hat. You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose"_

 _"Who's Jack Frost?"_

 _"No one honey, it's just an expression"/_

 _"Aahh!" The five young emotions said at the same time as Joy squealed._

 _"Can it be?!"_

"Jack Frost?"

The winter boy inmediately turned around, stunned at the boy's words.

" _Oh god..." Joy muttered, watching the screen as if in trance. He put his hand over the panel and it started glowing a soft yellow._

"Did he just say?"

Jamie swore he heard something! He stood up on his bed, looking around.

"Jack Frost?"

Jack gasped loudly, his excitement growing too quickly to be normal.

"He- He said it again... He said- You said... "

Jack turned to look at the younger boy and smiled.

" _Oh, Joy! Don't give Jack false hope!" Disgust tried to pull the yellow emotion away._

 _"It is true...He won't see us..."_

 _"But...But guys...Jamie is saying our name..."_

Jamie finally turned around and suddenly his eyes went incredibly wide...

"Jack Frost..."

 _Jamie's Fear fainted out of complete awe while everyone kept gaping like fish out of water._

In front of Jamie, a kid with white hair, blue eyes materialized in front of him!

Jack felt his heart hammering against his chest. Warm tears were slowly making their way to his eyes.

"That's right! But-but that's me! Jack Frost! That's my name! You said my name!"

 _A bright yellow orb rolled to the store as Winter Island shone brightly._

Jamie's mouth dropped to the floor. By now, most of his emotions were frozen in place.

"Wait..."

 _Joy felt that if he continued touching the panel he was going to burn it...But he couldn't help it..._

 _His boy has spent 300 years alone... Suffering, sad, with his not-so-cooperative partners leading him to have terrible thoughts and harmful ideas..._

 _Joy was the only one keeping his lonely boy going every day...He wanted the best for him...And now they had their memories back! They knew why they were here! They could start again! Finally having a purpose in the world!_

 _They could help the Guardians! He-He was going to apologize! And then! Then maybe they could be friends!_

Jack deserved to be happy...

"Wait, can you hear me?"

 _Jamie's Fear passed out...Again, as Jamie nodded._

"Can you... Can you see me?"

He nodded again.

 _A yellow orb rolled to the storage as Jack laughed incredously._

"He sees me. He-He sees me!"

 _Joy laughed loudly at his boy's exitement. The other emotions couldn't help but to smile too. Jack was just too happy to feel anything else._

Jack made a jump backwards in the air and landed on Jamie's table. It was snowing in Headquarters and in Jamie's room too.

"You just made it snow..."

"I know!"

"In my room!"

"I know!"

"You're real?!"

 _"That is a stupid question, Joy!" Jamie's Disgust spat. Joy glared for that bad word._

 _The teen's Disgust rolled his eyes, wanting to give back a sarcastic comment, but Joy stopped him._

"Yeah! Who-Who do you think brings you all the blizzards and snow days?! Oh! And you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?!

"That was you?!"

 _"Oh my god...He was in our best snowball fight and w_ _e didn't see him...He must feel bad...What if we hurt him?" Jamie's Sadness sobbed but Joy decided that was a matter of discussion for later._

"That was me!"

"Cool!"

" Right?!"

Jack smiled at him so big he felt his grin would split his face in two. His heart was hammering against his chest. He was a bit scared, he had barely talked to people in these years and now speaking to Jamie he felt a bit nervous, but his happiness kept him from panicking, making the conversation flow natural.

The younger boy continued. "But what about the Easter Bunny! And-And the Tooth Fairy I mean-"

 _Joy giggled, pushing some buttons._

"Real-real-real! Every one of us is real!"

 _Jamie's Joy cheered, his partners rolled their eyes but smiled a bit too._

"I knew it!"

They didn't realized Jamie was making too much noise for a supposedly sleeping kid.

The brown haired kid stopped in his tracks when he heard his mom calling him from down the Hall.

"Jamie, who are you talking to?"

Both boys looked at each other, surprised. Jack nodded toward the door.

"Um...Jack Frost?"

" _Mom wont't believe that!." Jamie's Disgust cried exaggerately_

Fortunately, his answer was a small chuckle.

"Okay..."

The kids laughed. His mom believed it!

Suddenly, they gasped startled at the sound of loud thunder and bells came from outside.

 _Joy frowned curiously and both boys turned to look at the window, seeing North's sleigh crashing to the floor._

* * *

 **Dont forget please to follow and COMMENT :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guyyssss I'm back! Sorry T.T School is killing me. Ugh. I really want to thank those who started following this, guys you are awesome! Enjoy** **the chapter! :D Again, this was written on my phone, I apologize for any typo or mistake :/**

* * *

" _Everything will be fine!" A bearded yellow emotion shouted in Russian with a big smile as his partners screamed, running around Headquarters._

 _"We are going to die!"_

 _"You will ruin the sleigh!"_

 _"Children will never believe in us anymore...Pitch already won..."_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Jack winced as North and Tooth arrived on the sleigh, crashing outside Jamie's house with a loud thud.

The reindeer were separated from the sleigh and they ran frantically into the woods.

 _Tooth's Joy smiled. "That could have been worse!"_

 _All the other emotions glared at her, holding for their dear lifes to whatever they could fine._

 _"You think, Joy?! You THINK!?" Disgust's eye twitched, holding from a beam in the roof!_

A disheveled Tooth and North emerged from the wreckage.

North watched his reindeers run away and he shouted. "Ah, moi deti! Come back!"

He tried to stand, but his weak legs suddenly gave out.

 _The bearded Joy looked at the screen with complete worry on his features. His Nick was going to be fine...He will..._

"North! Are you okay?" Tooth helped him to be on his feet.

Jack sighed and motioned Jamie to follow him. Both boys got out of the house to meet the Guardians.

"Is official...My powers are kaput..."

"Look!" She was so shocked that she let go of North and he fell backwards.

"Jack!"

The young teen came flying toward them.

The Warrior Queen smiled slightly and tried to fly toward him but her wings refused to cooperate, and fell to the ground.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

 _Disgust made a face as Tooth gave them a weird smile._

 _"I hope she isn't hitting on us..."_

 _"Disgust!"_

The Russian guardian slowly sat up and approached them.

"What are you doing here?" He had thought Jack Frost wasn't going to help them anymore...

" _What do you think we are doing here?" Anger gritted his teeth. Joy rolled his eyes._

"Same as you"

The teen looked off to the side as Jamie appeared from out of his backyard.

"The last light!" North gasped.

Jamie gaped at the legendary albeit week spirits in front of him.

"Wow! It is you! I mean it is you! I knew it wasn't a dream!" He turned to look at his new friend and missed the shocked expression in Santa's face.

"Jack! He sees you!"

" _Of course he sees us!" Joy squealed._

Jack nudged Jamie's shoulder playfully and the younger boy giggled.

" _Hold on...Something annoying is missing..." Disgust frowned._

"Wait, but, where's Bunny?"

The russian's expression changed and he looked down. "Losing Easter took its toll on all of us...Bunny most of all..."

" _Oh no...He is dead..." Fear muttered._

 _"He died because of us...We always kill people...We are murderers..." Sadness sobbed, throwing himself over the panel._

 _Joy groaned, dragging his hand by his face as blue orbs rolled to the store._

Then, to everyone's kind of relief, a little gray rabbit came out of the sleigh.

" _This is so humilliating...No...That's it mates, I quit" the green Bunny raised his paws and went to sit on a couch._

 _Jack's Joy burst into loud mocking guffaws._

 _"Joy! This is serious!" Fear screamed._

"Oh no..."

Jack held back his laughter. Jamie not so much.

"Hahaha. THAT'S the Easter Bunny?!"

Suddenly a deep australian accented voice came from the body, making Jack look at North funnily.

"Now somebody sees me! I mean, where were you about an hour ago, mate?!"

" What happened to him!? He used to be huge and cool! And now he's cute..."

 _The yellow emotion was still too busy laughing_.

Jamie gently tickled Bunny under his chin and he began involuntarily thumping his paw.

"Oh, that's good..." Bunny shook his head when he caught himself and pushed the child's hand away.

Did you tell him to say that?!" He hopped to where the Winter child was and gave him a kick in the calf.

"That's it! Let's go! Me and you! Come on!"

" _I can't take him seriously! He is so tiny and fluffy!" Joy squealed at the screen._

Jamie stepped between Jack and Bunny, crouching in front of him.

"No! Actually he told me you were real. Just when I started to think that maybe you weren't..." He admitted sheepishly.

Bunny stopped. Did he just hear that right? He turned to look at the child.

"He made you believe? In me?"

" _But Jack Frost is an annoying selfish brat!" The red Bunny smacked the panel._

 _"He ruined that Easter of '68!" He called that old but not forgotten memory, the orb shining red and blue._

 _A boy was on the snow, curled up sleeping without a care in the world as the storm grew, the wind howling around the boy._

 _The devastated guardian was fuming with rage. His holiday had been cancelled and it was that disgusting brat's fault! He approached him fighting the angry wind and when he found him he grabbed him by the hood of his hoodie, lifting him and making him scream startled._

 _"Da ya know what you did?!"_

 _The Winter spirit blinked confused, drowsily and looked around. His eyes widened._

 _"S-Sir...I-"_

 _Bunny growled at him. "All you do is destroy! Do you know how many people have died?! You are a murderer! Winter only brings death!" He threw him to the floor harshly, making him whimper softly._

 _"I-I am sorry! I can explain! Please I am sorry!" He tried to stand up but Bunny kicked him in the stomach._

 _"I dont care! You make a mess wherever you go, Frost!"_

 _And the kicks didnt stop from there until the teen was unconcious._

 _"Jack didn't deserve that!" Bunny Joy spat. "We didn't let him explain! Just like now!"_

 _He wished things had gone different...His Aster wasn't like that...He swore he wasn't! Anger had a lot of influence in Bunny for many decades in the past...But he was going to make his Aster happy again! And that included forgiveness_

Bunny formed a smile in his tiny face and Jack smiled in return. He was going to be nice to Jack, he deserved it, after everything he did for them...

 _The boy's emotions had to smile at the silent reconciliation between the spirits. Unfortunately, the nice moment was broken by loud thunder._

 _Fear jumped and hid behind Anger, who punched him in the face._

 _Joy pouted and made Jack look up._

The Guardians and the teen noticed the sky was enveloped by dark clouds and Pitch was in the middle of that chaos, staring at them from atop a writhing mass of Nightmare sand.

" _Urgh! I AM DONE WITH THIS GUY!" Anger shouted, exploding in ice as he punched two buttons._

Jack turned to look at the Guardians and shouted. "Get Jamie out of here!"

 _'Pitch is mine'_

He felt his lips curling up slightly upwards when he heard North shouting. "Be careful, Jack!"

 _'They care for me'_

With that renewed energy he leaped into the air and charged directly at Pitch.

Jack growled at him.

" _I will kill him ! I will turn him into ice!" Anger was screaming, hitting the panel as ice spread across the floor under him._

 _He heard Pitch's laughter and that made Anger scream more. Joy didn't even move an inch as red orbs got stored._

 _Why is the brat still here?! The Fearlings hissed angrily, slamming the chained red emotion to the polluted panel, making Pitch's eyes flash with anger._

"Jack Frost! Let's end this, shall we?!"

 _Kozmotis looked up from his spot on the cold cage he was in and glared half heartedly. His blue silver eyes widened the size of the sun._

 _The door of his cage was opened..._

 _The Fearlings forgot to lock it when they took him out!_

 _He was about to run free but he managed to catch himself on time. No. He was a General for god's sake! He needed a plan , a strategy!_

 _He stuck an arm out of the bars and poked the crying blue emotion ._

 _"Psst! Ppsst! Sadness! Sadness!"_

 _The emotion looked at the brown haired man, his man, his boy, his Kozmotis, the man they failed and cried even more, his sobs muffled by the gag._

 _Koz winced. "Nonono! Please! Don't cry! I'm fine! I have a plan but you have to stop crying ok?" He whispered shaking his hands._

 _The emotion sniffed and slowly nodded._

 _Koz tied up his long disheveled hair in a ponytail and smirked. "Tell Disgust and Fear to come closer to my cage, I'll untie your hands..." He had a plan and he was going to win...He was getting his body back today..._

Pitch rolled his eyes laughing and flew down to meet Jack.

Jack growled and sent a blast of ice and frost at Pitch as he barrelled toward him.

Pitch rolled his eyes in mockery and easily absorbed the attack with his Nightmare sand.

" _He's getting stronger..." Joy mumbled. Fear grabbed his bag and started breathing in it._

"That little trick doesn't work! on me anymore!"

The boy's eyes widened as Pitch used that same energy to knock him out of the sky.

 _Fear screamed and ran to the panel._ Jack shrieked as he fell from the sky, trying to grab his staff again.

He couldn't grab it on time though because the ground was centimeters away from him and he landed face first on a dumpster, falling to the floor.

 _Headquarters shook as Jack hit his head against the floor._

 _The kid's emotions winced and hissed as the body workers signalled Jack was going to get some nasty bruises later_.

"Jack!"

The teen looked up when he heard his name and saw Jamie and the Guardians rushing to him.

" _What are they doing here?!" Joy exclaimed._

 _"We told them to take Jamie to safety!" Anger growled._

They rushed to Jack and helped him stand up.

"That was good try, Jack! A for effort!" North smiled and patted him strongly in the back.

" _Is he serious?" The rebellious emotion blew his lock of hair out of his face._

Jack groaned in pain. "He's stronger... I can't beat him..."

 _'I'm sorry...'_

North and Tooth traded looks of concern. Then, a menacing chuckle came out of the shadows.

The Guardians frowned and watched intently as Nightmare shadow streaks across the alley.

 _Anger growled at the screen as the purple shivering mess of Fear pressed a button. A purple and red orb rolled to the store._

Jack frowned worriedly and pushed Jamie protectively behind him.

"All this fuss over one little boy... And still he refuses to stop believing.. "

Thunder roared and revealed the shadow of an approaching Nightmare, the sounds of hooves clacked against the ground echoed from the opposite end of the alley.

" _That's it...We lost ..." Sadness sank to the floor, defeat all over his tear covered fac_ e.

" Very well...There are other ways to snuff out a light..." Pitch growled. As he said so, a shadowy arm ran over the walls, making the bulbs explode, covering everything in more darkness.

 _Kozmotis stopped untying Sadness burning chains and looked up. "No...Don't hurt him..." He whispered. He hissed, noticing his gloves were starting to get burnt but he didn't care. He needed to finish this! He had explained his plan to the 3 available emotions and when he was done with Sadness, he continued with poor terrified Fear, and told them to stay put and act normal until he give them the sign._

 _Kozmotis sighed deeply. He only had one shot...He screwed up and they were as good as dead._

Terror shone in Jamie's eyes.

 _The child's Fear was running around Headquarters panicking._

 _"He's going to kill us!" He shrieked in a squeaky voice. The other emotions couldn't help but agree._

"If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me!"

Pitch cooed. With a finger raised, the shadow arm glided along the floor, curling around the back of Bunny.

The Boogeyman laughed, a genuine surprised laughter.

"Look how fluffy you are! Would you like a scratch behind the ears?"

Bunny jumped back into North's arms. " Don't you even think about it!"

 _"I don't want that disgusting ratbag touching us!"_

Pitch finally showed himself, riding atop his favorite nightmare, Onyx. He had a gleeful smile on his face.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this...You look awful..." Pitch showed them his pointy teeth as they Guardians gathered around Jamie to protect him in case something happened.

How will they if they can't even stand straight? That's out of my knowledge.

The child turned to look at the young teen, his lower lip trembling.

"Jack, I'm scared..."

Jack frowned. He had heard those words before...

 _Jack's five emotions sighed and they frowned. How could they help Jamie? Suddenly, Joy gasped and entered a few codes in the panel._

 _"I know what to do!"_

 _The yellow orb flew to the center and was projected in the screen._

 _Jack was in the ice with his sister._

 _"Jack...I'm scared..."_

 _"I know, I know...But you're gonna be alright..."_

 _There's a sudden moment of realization and Jack's eyes shone. He knew what to do. This was exactly what happened with his sister and he helped making...Making it fun..._

 _Joy turned around as a bright light came from the windows and the five emotions gasped loudly. Fun Island was shining brightly. The Island that had been there since their little Jack opened his eyes for the first time, the Island that never shut down, the island that survived Jack's begginnings of puberty and mood changes...The Island without an explanation..._

 _It was their center..._

 _Joy started laughing hysterically, happy tears streaming down his yellow face._

 _He hugged Sadness tightly, never stopping laughing. The other emotions couldn't help but smile too._

 _They found out who they were! They finally knew their center!_

Jack was wide eyed when he spoke to Jamie again.

"We're gonnna have a little fun, instead...That's it! That's my center!"

Jamie gave the young teen a questioning look.

" _What's a center?"_

 _"Do I look like I know, Joy?"_

 _"We are going to die..."_

The yellow eyed man got closer to them.

"So what do you think, Jamie? Do you believe in the Boogie-AAH!"

A snowball suddenly hit Pitch squared in the face.

 _Joy laughed and high fived his partners._

 _"Hahah! Take that!"_

 _"Serves him right!" Anger shouted with a smile_.

Two Nightmares looked at each, unsure how to react.

Jamie couldn't help but snicker and North laughed loudly.

Jack, proud of his doing, looked around the alley. He spot a wooden crate, a trash can lid and a discarded wok amidst a pile of trash.

 _Unknown to him, a lightbulb was inserted in his panel and he accepted the idea that came with it._

"Now let's go get your friends!"

 _Kozmotis snorted at the shocked expression of the Fearlings and they growled. Just as he was about to untie Anger, they grabbed him and Koz casually and quickly looked away, taking his hands inside the Cage again._

 _The monsters looked at him with suspiciously red eyes but shrugged it off. They didn't have time for him right now!_

Pitch wiped the snow from his face growling and looked up to see a track of ice leading out of the alleyway. They were gone!

 _A polluted red orb rolled to the store as Pitch disappeared in the shadows._

The streets were empty and quiet until a streak of blue began to materialize, making its way through the tranquil suburb.

A man was walking his dog when suddenly a cold wind blew behind him.

Jack and Jamie came flying past, leaving a trail of ice in their wake. And on that ice the Guardians were shrieking in make-shift sleds.

They were scared and thrilled, but they're having... fun.

" _Yeah!" Joy fist bumped the air._

"Yeah! Come on!"

"Whoa! Cool!" Jamie squealed.

They passed by Cupcake's house and Jack threw a snowball to his window.

He smiled when he felt Cupcake starting to believe thanks to the snow falling in her room.

 _The light in Headquarters seemed to get brighter and more ice crawled to the walls. Winter Island grew a tiny bit. Believing made him more powerful!_

Jack grabbed Jamie from the collar of his shirt and lifted him up taking him to his other friend's window.

" _Joy! Careful! We could drop him!" Fear cried_

Jamie knocked the window and giggled at the shocked expression of Pippa.

She gaped and threw open the window and looked down. Jamie was floating!?

"Jamie, how are you doing that?!" She cried.

"Jack Frost! Come on! we need your help!"

Jamie flew away down the street. Pippa was about to scream when a snowflake landed on her nose and a young teen with white hair and a blue hoodie materialized and revealed he was the one holding Jamie.

Jack smiled at her and flew away. This was awesome!

" _We are going to win!" Joy squealed and watched with happiness as yellow orbs rolled to the store._

 _His Jack was happy! Kids were seeing him!_

Jack guided the Guardians in their sleds with his ice trail. They passed by the twins' house and he giggled as he saw North use the little amount of Magic he had to leave them presents.

Claude and Caleb approached the window and opened it and saw the Guardians sledding past.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Happy Easter!"

"Don't forget to floss!"

Cupcake had also joined in the fun and was sledding in the lid of a trash can.

Soon enough, all of Jamie's group was reunited and screaming through the entire town.

 _Their emotions screaming like crazy and yellow orbs getting stored._

" Yeah!"

"Jamie you were right!"

"The Easter Bunny's real!"

"And the Tooth Fairy!"

"And Santa!"

"They're all real!"

Jack, the Guardians, and the children all stopped suddenly.

Jack looked up and his eyes went wide.

" _Fear!" Joy scolded, taking him away from the panel when he saw a purple orb roll to the storage._

 _"Sorry...It looked scary" the scared emotion mumbled._

Pitch was standing atop a building with a confident smile, with black clouds behind him.

The King of Nightmares inhaled deeply. He could sense their delicious fear! Oh how good it was!

 _The Fearlings were giving feral growls at the Fear feeding them. They scrambled over one another to get It first._

 _Kozmotis sniffed the air and gagged, he covered his nose with one arm and closed his eyes. He hated how fear smelled..._

 _Three emotions were now free and Kozmotis was hissing in pain, shaking his hands. Those chains burnt! How did his emotions had them on them for millenias?!_

 _"Ok guys, Anger...now you gotta tell Joy...But be careful..."_

 _The red emotion nodded, he would have made a militar salute but his hands still behind his back in the loose knot Kozmotis left to let the Fearlings think he was still tied up._

 _He slowly dragged himself close to Joy, who was weeping close to the panel. Under the loose gag, the red emotion whispered._

 _"Psst, Joy..."_

Monty came running happily past everyone who were looking at the sky.

" Whoa, yeaaaaaaaah!" He obviously saw Pitch because he made a U-Turn and screamed.

 _'Pathetic Guardians...'_

 **Kill them, Pitch...You are so close to win...**

"You think a few children can help you? Against this!?"

The Nightmare sand storm descended from the sky thunder light everywhere. The kids jumped.

North drew his sword, growling but he didn't have the strength to hold it much longer. He ended up using ir for support.

Jack gasped and inmediately reached North to help him.

 _'Dad! I...I mean...God please tell me I didn't say that aloud!'_

 _Disgust gaped at the thought Jack had and covered his mouth. "Joy..."_

 _"Don't worry" he rolled his eyes. "We didn't say it aloud..." Joy mumbled._

 _"It would be nice if he was though..."_

 _"Oh no Joy! Please! I would die of embarsssment!" The green emotion covered his face. "Calling North Dad?! You nuts!?"_

 _"What if he doesn't like us..." Sadness cried._

 _"Well-"_

 _"We have more important things to worry about!" Fear scolded._

Jack saw the concern in Jamie's face. "They are just bad dreams, Jamie..."

"And we'll protect you, mate"

 _Disgust groaned and rolled his eyes. "He is so arrogant!"_

 _"He is doing his job!" Joy defended the tiny Bunny._

Pitch smiled widely, a mocking grin on his pale face. "Aww, you'll protect them? But who will protect YOU?"

Jack frowned worriedly and looked down to think.

 _"We will!" Joy said firmly. Kind Island wasn't there for anything, was it?_

Jack put his hand over North's, nodding and he went to step in front of everyone. He was beat though...

"I will" Jamie said, stepping in front of Jack and the Guardians.

 _His Fear passed out at the decision his Joy took._

Then Jamie's friends moved to join him, even Monty who was the most scared of them all.

" _Wow...Those kids have gills" Anger smiled slightly, crossing his arms over his chest._

The black haired man rolled his eyes and smiled. "Still think there's no such thing as the boogeyman?!"

 _Kozmotis had to wait, it wasn't time yet...He couldn't say anything or he was going to draw attention over him and his emotions..._

 _He saw Fear shakily crawling back, dragging his white shining sword toward him. Koz smiled and covered it with his tattered cape._

Pitch sent a wave of Nightmare sand which moved through town causing destruction wherever it went until it started approaching the group menacingly.

 _Everyone's Fear right now was using their paper bags to breathe._

 _Except Jamie's._

" I do believe in you... I'm just not afraid of you!"

Jack's eyes went wide as the Nightmare sand was just above them.

Jamie extended his hand toward the Nightmare sand.

It made contact and the blacksand burst into streams of bright Golden dreamsand.

 _The white haired Joy gaped._

* * *

 **Hahaha So Koz has a plan! Can you guess what it is? Please leave a review I love reading what you think, follow/favorite or PM if you want and see you in next chapter!**


End file.
